What The Rain Knows
by Yoru Inu
Summary: We'll find paradise, was his promise. How far will he go to prove it to her unbelieving heart? The story of two souls as different as could be but with a desperate need for each other. A tale of love that bloomed at world's end. KibaOC
1. A Wolf's Voice

_**What The Rain Knows**_

_**Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow…**_

_**-Stray**_

_**Prologue; A Wolf's Voice.**_

_Sometimes, things change around us without our notice, but that doesn't mean that time stops for anyone. When we are happy, we take for granted the peace and the affection we have, and then, our world crumbles all of sudden when that we took for granted is destroyed._

_The life of a wolf is full of separations and sadness. Even if we are hunted by a few, those few know what to do quite well. I've been close to death serval times, but each one I've been saved somehow... By a human._

_As hard that may be to believe, a human has saved my life as many times as I have saved his. Our relationship is something rarely seen, we share a bond of siblings, even if we are from different races, but to understand what this is all about, I should start at the beginning._

_Many years ago, my mother arrived at the house of a well known scientist, who was studying the way to open paradise for the wolves in secret. When my mother arrived at his doorstep, she was bleeding and heavy with pups._

_That same night, she gave life to 3 pups in exchange of her own. Those pups were my brother, younger sister and me. Our health was very delicate, so he found himself forced to use alchemy and the technology of his secret lab to strengthen our bodies and save our lives that way. But he never expected the abilities we received because of that._

_When he found out, he was confused, because even if we were legendary wolves, the things we could do were out of reach for even a wolf._

_Several years after our birth, his own wife bore him a child, a son. At that time, it was known that he was helping wolves, and so he was being hunted by the nobles, the price for his head was a very big one._

_We spent the next 3 years after his son's birth fleeing from one place to another, until one cold, bitter, winter night we were found out. My sister and I managed to escape with our master's son, Kiyoshi, while my brother stayed behind to help my master and his wife._

_Once I knew my sister and Kiyoshi were safe, I ran back to the battle. I fought bravely alongside my brother, we fought so hard to protect what we loved so much, but at the end, our power was not enough. My master and his wife were murdered._

_We tried to run away, but a robot followed us, we were able to destroy it, but it took my brother's life while he left his mark on me. A thin scar across my snout._

_I was found by my sister the next day, she was found by another wolf pack, and they took us in along with Kiyoshi, we raised the 3 year old human baby with them, until we left when he turned seventeen._

_From then on, we three traveled by ourselves, along the way we met up with Sai, who Akira, my sister, fell in love with, after Sai came Mai and Kimi. Those 3 joined us and thus, creating our mismatched pack._

_Kimi, the ever dreaming wolf dragged us on a long journey to search the elusive paradise, Akira followed Kimi because Kiyoshi wanted to go, and she dragged me along with her even if I didn't believe in such a place, but I had no other option, Sai followed us because of Akira and Mai was a defenseless pup without Kimi's protection._

_Through our journey, we learnt to trust each other; we also found love and friendship, as well as dangers and enemies._

_Come and see through the eyes of a wolf how much life can change when we least expect it. _

_

* * *

_

**I know I need to update my other stories, but I've been watching WR lately and couldn't help myself... So, tell me what you think about this.**

**Anyways, read and review, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll finish the next chapter!**

**YI**


	2. Of White and Crimson

_**Chapter One; Of White and Crimson**_

Nothing, _nothing_, was worse than getting lost inside of a laboratory full of armed humans while being wounded _and _alone with no clue were the rest was. She thought as she moved through the dark halls of the building, holding her bleeding shoulder with one hand tightly, trying to stop the blood that escaped through the bullet wound.

She was lucky the bullet just grazed her shoulder, a bit deep, but it was not stuck inside. And that was a blessing.

But still, the blood escaped through her fingers, her jacket and shirt were already soaked in the shoulder and the arm of her shirt and jacket were stained with long, thick lines of blood, her hand was also bloodied, and spots of blood were left as she walked through the dimly lit halls.

Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps and as quickly and silently as she could, she opened the nearest door and stepped inside, closing the door softly behind her.

She sighed and opened her closed eyes, they instantly landed in the crystal sphere filled with a greenish liquid at the far center of the room, or more exactly, on the violet haired maiden inside of it.

With wide eyes she walked slowly to the sphere, her hand falling from her bleeding shoulder to her side, where it stood limply.

"Goodness." She whispered, not believing her eyes as she stepped closer. Suddenly, the maiden's eyes opened and she raised her head, pinkish-red locked with light blue, and the sole gaze of the strange girl was enough to sent a spark of recognition through her mind.

She raised the hand that was not stained with blood and placed it in the smooth crystal of the sphere. "Who are you?" She asked, knowing that the girl inside could not hear her.

In an answer to the hand in the crystal, the girl tried to move her own hand towards it, but it was held back by some golden shackle-like things.

The she-wolf's eyes flashed golden as her pupils elongated and thinned until they resembled a cat's, the maiden's eyes locked with her amber ones and she fainted. "I'll take you out of here." The she-wolf whispered as the crystal under her hand began to crack along with the metal that held her inside.

The sphere broke, releasing the liquid and the girl inside, with a shift motion, a crimson wolf caught her with her back before she hit the floor.

One black-tipped crimson ear swirled towards the door as footsteps were heard far in the hall beyond it, the door opened and 2 soldiers stepped in, the wolf turned her head towards them, amber eyes glinting. The soldiers gasped and shivered at the look in the wolf's eyes.

-

Kiba, Tsume, Toboe and Hige were fighting against the human soldiers, trying to get inside the fortress to save Cheza, but the task was proving to be very difficult, even with the help of 2 other unknown wolves and... A human boy.

Yes. A _human._

His eyes moved momentarily to the human fighting alongside a crimson and a black wolf, his honey eyes held worry as he constantly gazed at the fortress.

Several long minutes of constantly fighting, the soldiers started retreating inside the fortress, their actual targets were changed and now they were focused on something inside.

Kiba was trying to figure exactly what was going on when the sound of a breaking window caught everyone's attention. Turning his head up, Kiba's eyes landed on the figure of a jumping crimson wolf, blood poured down from her shoulder but her light blue eyes were focused ahead, no pain or exhaustion was reflected in those orbs.

The heads of the crimson and black wolf, as well as the human's jerked towards her as she fell on her 4 paws on the edge of the cliff in front of the window she had jumped from.

It was then when Kiba's eyes landed on the unconscious Cheza on the wolf's back. His eyes widened, then narrowed as a loud growl escaped from his throat, the other wolf's head snapped towards him, eyes narrowed and legs bent.

Light blue met with amber as both stared each other down.

Kiba took his time to inspect the crimson wolf, by the sent that the wind brought in his direction, it was a young, but full grown female, even though her eyes held the wisdom of a wolf that had lived for a long time and had seen many things.

Her fur was a dark, rich crimson red, silky and shiny, the tips of her ears and tail were onyx black. Her body was slender and light, but she had to be stronger than she looked if she could jump that distance with Cheza's dead weight in her back.

Thin rivers of blood flowed freely from the wound in her shoulder, which Kiba supposed was made with a bullet, and stained the ground of dark red blood, just a few shades darker than her own fur.

His eyes were then drawn to the scar across her snout, thin and clean, done with the sharp edge of a weapon, probably a sword. Judging by that scar and by the way she held herself, she was no inexperienced fighter, but all the contrary.

Kiba let out a feral snarl and launched towards the female.

--

Hubb looked oddly at the terrified soldiers while Cher tried to talk to them, but nothing they said made any sense.

"Take a deep breath and calm yourself," Hubb said to the soldier.

The soldier did as told and proceeded to tell what he saw. "It was a wolf, it was crimson in color, it was also wounded on it's shoulder," He said shakily. "When we entered, it turned it's head, it's eyes were amber in color, it's pupils thin and long."

"It's eyes... They were terrifying," The second soldier said with a lost look in his eyes. "They were the eyes of a demon."

"All wolves are demons." Quent said appearing from nowhere.

"No," The soldier shook his head. "It's eyes were nothing I had seen before, and I have met many wolves..."

_**"That wolf held the eyes of death."**_

-

_**End of Chapter**_

**_Now, to my reviewers:_**

**_Rae: _**Your review was erm... Short? But thanks anyway, I just hope that next time (if there is one, of course) your review will be longer. I also belive you reviewed another of my stories, didn't you?

**_Fallen Seraphim Azarael: _**Thanks for your review, I'm happy you liked the prologue and I hope this chapter lives up to your expetations.

****


	3. Scarlet Snow

_Well, here's another chapter of 'What the Rain Knows'. This capter came out later than expected becaus eof all the schoolwork I'm getting right now and the exam period last week. But no more waiting! Here is the new chapter! Read, enjoy and leave a review on your way out!_

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Wolf pup05**: I'm really glad you like this story! I also thank you for putting me in your fav. list! I really apreciate it._

_**Silvermoon15**: Glad you like the story so far, I also want to give you thanks for putting this story in your fav. list. Hope you enjoy thsi chapter also._

_**Rinka**: Uh...Nervous laugh Don't hurt me! Here is the next chapter! Insert mock tears here_

_**Farmer Jhonsan's daughter**: Glad you like the story, and for the butt kicking part, don't worry, next chapter will have a fighting scene... Evil laugh_

**__**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Two; Scarlet Snow**_

Things hadn't gone very well since that day they tried to get Cheza back. The other wolf pack had taken off with her when more guards arrived, and they were forced to turn tail and escape.

After that, they hadn't been able to smell the other wolf pack. They were smart enough to keep themselves always against the wind or in a high enough place that their smell could not be reached.

That, or they had left the city, something he doubted, judging by the bullet wound in the female wolf's shoulder. But then, where could they be hiding? He wondered.

* * *

Just like Kiba believed, the other wolf pack was still in the city, but was hiding inside an abandoned house on the far edge, very far from where Kiba and the others were.

Even though the house had been abandoned a long time ago, the kitchen worked pretty well, the beds were soft, if not a little dusty, and the couches in the living room were still comfortable as well.

There was a dim light outside when Cheza awoke, the feel of the bed's softness and warmth beneath her fingers. Curious and unafraid ruby eyes wandered through the dim dark room. She recognized the soft hum in her blood as a clear signal that there were wolves close, but she knew that they were not Kiba and the rest. Perhaps, it was the crimson female wolf that she had seen through the greenish liquid of her prison.

She stood gracefully up, her face bright with wonder as she moved to the door and peeked outside. The only thing she could see was a long hall and part of the living room at the end of it.

She stood outside and silently walked to the living room, she stopped at the threshold to watch the small pack in silence.

She recognized the crimson wolf immediately, her fur was a beautiful shade of red, dark and shiny, the black of her ears and tail shined onyx in the dim light of dawn. Her piercing eyes were closed and she was curled under the only window of the room.

Near her was a human boy, around 17 or 18 years old, Cheza noted with surprise, he had brown hair and his eyes were closed as well. He wore a warm coat, beige in color, with a dark brown shirt and black jeans.

On the long couch were two wolves, curled together, one black and another crimson one. The black one was the biggest of all wolves, and he was pure black, no signs of any other color could be seen, just deep, ebony black.

The other crimson wolf, unlike the first one, had white instead of black in her ears and tail, her body looked heavier than the first one's, who was lithe and somewhat thin.

Two brown wolves, the smaller slightly lighter in color than the other, lay on the remaining couch, each curled on one side.

Silence reigned in the small room, and none of the wolves seemed to be awake. But to her surprise, the crimson and black wolf opened her icy blue eyes and stared at her, saying nothing.

The silence was interrupted by shouts and gunshots, making the black wolf, Sai, and the crimson wolf with him, Akira, to stand instantly up, Akina was already out of the window, running at a speed that almost matched Kiba. The brown wolves, Kimi the older and Mai the younger followed shortly after Sai and Akira, but when Cheza was going to follow, the human boy grabbed her arm gently.

"We should stay here," He spoke quietly. "They will be better off without us." Cheza's eyes locked with his own, that seemed to be a dark hazel instead of their usual honeyed hue and nodded her head.

* * *

Following someone like Akina into the face of danger was not a difficult thing, she knew what she was doing and they trusted her to the point of foolishness, but there was nothing they could do to stop the feelings that sang through their hearts and took hold of their logic.

Akina was a wolf that thirsted for battle, of the feeling it provided her. It was the only thing that could drown out the ever-present despair of seeing those she loved die in front of her very eyes.

Akira explained a few things about the life they had afterwards, of running and hiding, of fighting for what they believed in and their constant duty to protect the human boy that at one time had been the only thing holding them both to this life.

But both crimson wolves were strong, far stronger than anyone believed. It had been that strength that kept them fighting when everything seemed lost.

The wolves were as quiet as death as they ran through the snow, the hollow sound of their paw prints in the snow the only thing that said they even passed through there.

Akina stopped atop a cliff and peered down. A battle was what she saw. Wolves and humans, the eternal battle between both species. She recognized the wolves from some days before, their coats had some spots of red and their jaws were tainted with the blood of the humans they killed.

It was nothing new, but she still didn't like it. She did not like killing humans, the same race as Kiyoshi was, the only ones he could be truly happy with, the only ones he could live the life he deserved.

But that day, like many before, she would jump down and kill, one after another, until none but they were left in the field of scarlet snow.

So, they all jumped down the hill, towards the fight at their feet. Claws dug in the snow, before it flew all around as each move swiftly and sank ivory white fangs underneath the black helmet of the armored humans, feeling the tender flesh rip between their jaws as the metallic taste of blood flooded their senses.

_**The never-ending battle for survival had seized them as the scarlet snow started falling... Again.**_


	4. Birds of a Feather

**Wolf Pup05: **_I hope you ALSO love this chapter, which was actualy hard to make because it's the first fighting scene between wolves I've written so far. I'm also -stupidly- happy that you think my story is good, I hope this chapter meets your standarts once more._

_**Rinka: **Here is chapter four, no need to do me any harm now, is there? Cause if you do I won't eb able to finish this story and you won't know what happens next... Anyways, hope you like this chapter!_

_**KinokeGurl: **Weee! A new reviwer! Glad to ahve you review as well. I also love KibaxOC, and here is another chapter as you asked._

_**Enjoy! (Don't forget to review on your way out!)** _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three; Birds of a Feather**

The battle wasn't going very smoothly for Kiba and the others. They were killing the soldiers very fast but were getting tired.

Toboe's startled yelp caught his attention, and he swirled towards the pup. Just in time to see a red blur run past him and jump onto one human. He instantly recognized the dark red color of the wolf's pelt and a growl grew in his throat.

Hige yelped and Tsume let out one startled snarl. Kiba turned towards them and saw 4 more wolves. Two browns, one black and another crimson.

They descended like a multicolored cloud of death upon the soldiers and teams were created. Hige and Tsume were working together, Toboe was being aided by both browns, the black wolf and a crimson were fighting together, making one perfect team. The other crimson wolf, like him, was fighting by herself.

She moved fast, faster than he had previously thought. Avoiding the falling axes of the soldiers with coldly calculated movements, sometimes moving to the side, under or jumping over the swing of the axe, aiming at the unprotected neck of the black-armored humans.

A blur of red against the reddening snow. A flash of crimson between the ebony black of the soldiers.

There was courage in her reckless way of fighting. Something wild and untamed in her coldly calculated movements. Two opposites in a single creature.

The last human fell to the ground, lifeless, his blood standing against the paleness of the snow. Kiba looked around him. Most of the snow covered battlefield was now red instead of white. The metallic scent of blood hung heavily in the air, overshadowing everything else.

The crimson wolf stood among the ebony bodies of the fallen soldiers, panting. The color of her fur was darker than the blood beneath her. She had a single wound. A shallow and thin one on her left cheek, it bled slightly, but the blood was lost between the red seas of her fur.

Her eyes were clear and locked on his. A shade so blue it made him think of lightning. Cold and merciless. Unforgiving, as she stared at him. Her stance was tense, her head hung low but still watching him.

Kiba growled and ran towards her, fangs bared. The she-wolf snarled fiercely at him before running to meet him head up in a heated fight.

Snow flew everywhere, the human blood on the she-wolf's body staining Kiba's white fur as they struggled, but none was her own or his. They moved fast and harsh so the other couldn't sink their fangs deep enough to draw blood. They became a single blur of white and crimson.

They separated for a single moment before jumping in the air to meet each other's attack, fangs and claws trying to do as much damage as possible.

Using a sharp turn, the she-wolf's hind legs hit Kiba's side, sending him hard on the snowy floor; he rolled once before standing up, but couldn't avoid the next attack of the she-wolf. She hit his side with her head, hard, sending him against the rocky wall of the cliff. Kiba shook his head and turned, eyes filled with fury at her. She was standing, head held high. Her bushy red tail in a straight line behind her.

He was about to launch at her again, but Tsume's enraged bark made him stop moments before his huge form jumped over the smaller she-wolf. But before he could land on her, the other black wolf met him in mid air, both falling onto the snow and rolling several times. Tsume found an opening and bit the black wolf's shoulder, he howled in pain.

_"Sai!" _The she wolf cried as she turned to help her friend, Kiba growled as his eyes flashed.

**_'Oh no, you don't,' _**He said to himself before running after her. He jumped on her, his jaws trapping the back of her neck in an iron like grip. A howl escaped her as she buckled, trying to release Kiba's jaws from her neck, but he didn't move an inch. The she-wolf flipped them over, so Kiba fell with his back against the snow. She fell on him, hard, knocking the wind out of him and making him open his mouth to draw in breath, she took that opportunity to jump off him and into Tsume's back, hanging to the skin between his shoulder blades with determination.

Tsume howled and let go of Sai's shoulder, running towards the cliff. He jumped towards it with his back, trying to hit the she-wolf, but the other crimson wolf got in his way, catching his front paw between her fangs and yanking it, making him fall on the snow.

Kiba was about to jump on the she-wolf's back as she still hung on Tsume's shoulders when the black wolf jumped on him, holding his shoulder tightly between his teeth. A slight cry of pain escaped Kiba's lips, but then he snarled and bit the other's wolf's shoulder.

All fighting stopped as a strange smell invaded their noses, the black wolf and both crimsons jumped away, making both groups stand apart from each other by a few feet. Kiba's eyes never left the red wolf's form, she was bleeding slightly from the wound in her neck, but she was not paying attention to him, or the rest of his group, but was looking over the hill.

Just as Kiba turned to look overhead of him, the human boy jumped down with Cheza in his arms, as soon as he landed he ran towards the crimson wolves and the black one.

From atop the hill, a black dog jumped down, aiming at the human boy, who turned startled to look at the dog. But the crimson she-wolf jumped in the way, fangs sinking in the black one's neck while blood escaped from the wound Kiba had created on her own neck.

_"Akina!"_The male black wolf cried, running towards the female named Akina.

From atop the cliff, a man appeared, the aim of his riffle on Akina, who stared at the man emotionlessly, her front paw on the jaws of the black dog. "Let go of my dog, you monster!" The man snarled, but Akina did not move. The man aimed at her head and he tensed, ready to shoot her dead.

Kiba tensed at the same time the man did, torn between going after the boy holding Cheza or the female wolf in danger. Akina and he might not have been on exactly friendly terms, but still, it had been a long time since he saw another female, much less one apparently leading a group of four other wolves, one of which was an adult, strong male.

Without noticing it, Kiba had moved as soon as he heard the shot, his body colliding with Akina's as he pushed her out of the way of the bullet. They crashed hard on the ground, a small cry of pain escaping Akina as Kiba's heavier body pushed hers into the cold snow and the hard floor underneath.

_**Gold met with cold blue amidst the seemingly far away sounds of a fight...**_


	5. A Prayer To The Moon

**Hey mina! A new chapter from "What The Rain Knows"! Inspiration struck me suddently, and I found myself writting this chapter. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Reviews:**

**_Golden Vixen:_ Nope, Kiba didn't die. He's too handsome for that. Besides, if he died, what fun would this story be?**

**_Zoeluver: _Here's the update. Later than I would have liked but... Oh well!**

**_Kai-Dranzer: _I'm glad you think this story is great, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**_jayseeen: _Glad you like this story as well. AND here's the update! Enjoy!**

**(If I forgot anyone, please for give me, it's kind of hard when you review on the first chapter instead of the last)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Four; A Prayer To The Moon**_

The crimson wolf underneath him just stared. Her eyes wide and unblinking, no coldness, no determination, no fire. Just plain surprise at quick moment that had just happened.

A deep, loud howl snapped her out from the shock. She had just time to move from underneath the white wolf and meet the black's attack before it's fangs sank on the neck of the male.

Both fell on the snow, but Akina didn't stop to fight with the other dog, instead, she jumped over the cliff and bared her fangs at the old man. Her glacial eyes locked with the man's, and she straightened her body. All watched, confused and enchanted by the strange picture they made. A wolf, red as blood, standing in front of a gun wielding human, who by some strange reason he couldn't begin to fathom, couldn't raise his weapon to shoot one of the creatures he despised the most.

Akina approached the frozen man, and with a quick movement of her jaws, she broke the gun to pieces. The man's dog reacted instantly, and jumped over the cliff, growling madly. Akina shot her a look, and the other quieted, but still looked at her wearily. Akina gave her back to the man, who started scrambling away.

Soon, both, owner and dog were gone.

Now, the female wolf had another problem on her hands. Well, more like five more.

She felt her pack move between them. And she felt Kiyoshi's hand on her firm back. He was holding Cheza's hand with one of his own, staring at the other wolves in slight surprise and suspicion. "Onee-san?" He asked hesitantly.

**_'Not now, Kiyoshi.' _**Akina growled softly. She looked at Cheza from the corner of one eye. **_'If you wish to leave, flower maiden, I won't stop you.'_**

Cheza looked at the crimson colored wolf, startled. But Kimi's voice cut her thoughts.

_**'Akina! She can get us to paradise!'**_

**_'IF that place exists.' _**Akina couldn't help the remark as she shot the younger wolf a disapproving look.

_**'It does exist.' **_

This time, it was Kiba who spoke. Akina's eyes moved to his, and she tilted a head to the side. **_'There is no way to prove that, is there? How can you be so sure that it exists? You've never been there before, have you?'_**

_**'Come with us, and I'll show you it does exist.'**_

Akina looked at him in curiosity. It amazed her how confident the male seemed that the place existed, when for her, it was only a fairy tale. Born from human and wolf desperation as the world they lived in slowly died. Such thing did not exist for her, but when she saw the exited faces of the younger members of the group, and the glint of hope in Akira's eyes, she could only sigh.

"Come with us," Cheza told her softly, kneeling in front of her and placing a hand on her head. "This one would be happy if you did."

That's how they ended going with the unusual pack of males. Tsume, the gray wolf, was what the person that invented the term "Jerk" was thinking off. Hige, the "fat" sandy wolf was nice enough, and they got along just fine. Well, when he didn't get on her nerves, that is. Toboe was like any pup should be, and it wasn't hard for her to get used to his inquisitive nature and playful mannerisms, seeing as Mai was around his same age. And Kiba... Let's just say they didn't speak half a word to each other. Except for when they got in an argument, where Sai would growl a soft "alphas" and then she would fight with him until he either, gave up, or they were a boneless heap on the floor.

Then Akira, the most sane of the lot, would stare at them in amusement.

She was fine with Cheza, she was quiet, calm and nice with all. The only thing she didn't like was when the flower started singing, she hated not being alert. And Cheza's song usually sent her deep into dreamless sleep. Besides that, the gentleness that she treated all with made her uncomfortable. She wasn't used on other people petting her or treating her with even the slightest glint of warmth.

Kiba, on the other hand, found himself edgy very often. Sai was a calm male, and didn't seem to have the will to fight against Akina to be alpha. The black wolf only entertained himself by watching the older of the crimsons argue with him, or by engaging in a playful fight with her. Akira was gentle and quiet, she stood all the time at Sai's side, and it was her that looked over Toboe, Mai and Kimi the most.

Kimi in question was reckless and brave as any young wolf was. She usually got into trouble she was incapable of getting out of, so either, Sai or Akina had to fish her out. Mai was innocent and playful, and her favorite playmate was Toboe. It surprised Kiba how fast both pups became friends, when all the rest was too busy being suspicious of the other band.

And Akina...well, it was she who usually was the center of his discomfort. She was unlike any other wolf he had seen. She was protective and atent to her whole pack, specially the human boy he could careless for. She had certain habits that were strange for an alpha, like for example: She usually tagged at the back of the group, with the human boy. She let others eat at the same time she did, but she always slept apart from the group, usually atop a high stone or a low branch of a tree. Sleeping on branches, that was one habit of hers that amused him to no end, was she a cat or something?

"We'll rest here," Kiba shouted. The murmur of the other's voices was beginning to give him a headache. Why was he so irritable? His eyes slid to a certain red wolf, who was ignoring Kimi's pleas for a short fight. But the she wolf just closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. In human form, Akina could pass for an average villager, except for the flaming red hair. She was dressed in simple jeans, black boots, a blue-green turtle necked shirt and a short sleeved gray jacket.

Night soon fell, and everyone curled to sleep. Toboe laid with Kimi and Mai, who at the same time were near Akira, whose head was resting on Sai's back. Akina was sitting next to the human boy, who was deep asleep, but she remained alert.

Kiba curled next to Cheza, who was a few metters away from Toboe. Hige was not far from him, already snoring loudly, earning a few annoyed glances from Tsume, who also sent suspicious glances to the alert Akina, who was letting the boy rest his head on her back. Kiba closed his eyes, and was soon asleep.

He woke up, a few hours later. The moon was full and bright over his head. Bigger than it had been when they settled down for the night. His gaze did a quick scan of the wolves around him. To his annoyance and slight surprise, he instantly saw that Akina was nowhere within sight.

More worried than he wanted to admit to even himself, he strained his ears to listen to the forest around them. He could hear the wind whistling through the leaves of the trees, and the song of nature sleeping. The moon's glow created silvery pools were shadows should have been, creating an illusion of magic and fantasy he had never taken the time to notice before.

He stood up, careful not to wake anyone up, and followed the trail of Akina's scent he could pick. Said sent was deep, but refreshing, like that of the forest after a heavy storm. He liked it, he decided, and he would have liked it's owner as well if she wasn't so damn stubborn and suspicious of him when he had no wish of causing her or her pack harm. Sure, he didn't like her.

Then why did her suspicion create a pang in his heart?

_Moon, that shines full and white,_

_Covered by the dark mantle of the sky,_

_Reflection of the sun's rays,_

_Protector of the endless night._

Kiba stopped and blinked. He recognized what the howls said, and who they belonged to. With quick steps, he followed the source of the howls, and saw, sitting on the edge of a cliff, the crimson wolf that had captured his every thought, howling at the moon that shone over them both. He joined the howled song by impulse.

**Wake the blooms in spring,**

**Dance with the ocean in summer,**

**Sing with the dying leaves their last requiem,**

**Shine together with winter's snow**

Akina turned to him, and for a split second he could see the surprise on her icy orbs. But it was gone so fast he thought he had imagined it. She tilted her head and stared at him in silent wonder, she stood up and faced him, as both howls united in unison.

_**Hear the song I sing, for endless freedom I wish.**_

_**Let my soul forever soar, over ocean and land.**_

_**Let me take joy, and let me give it in return.**_

_**Let me live, until the moment I wish to die...**_


	6. Last of Winter

_Hiya Guys, sorry for the long delay, but I was busy with school and just plain lazy this past few weeks. But it's finnaly here, beware: Kiba might be OOC in this chapter. And a BIG thank you to all those that review and are patient enoght to wait for this lazy authoress. Here's a "slightly" romantic chappie for you (and kinda weird) good moments are about to come!_

_Recently I was watching "Gokusen" the live one, not the anime, in YouTube, and then ikt ocurred to me that Matsumoto Jun as Sawada Shin kind of remainds me of Kiba. Perhaps I'm just crazy._

_Enjoy the chapter and remember to leave your thoughts, suggestions and complains on the way out. _

**_YI

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Five; Last of Winter_**

As they progressed on with their journey, the ever vigilant eyes of Sai couldn't help but notice tiny things that told him that they were entering dangerous territory; but it was not until he caught the smell of gun powder from some rooks nearby that held strange markings that he stopped to let the others know. Akira felt him stop, and stopped as well. Akina also noticed and halted from the end of the group, where she had been walking next to Kiyoshi.

The young human boy looked at Sai with a knowing look; he turned to Akina, who sniffed the air carefully. "Seems we are approaching dangerous territory."

Kiba stopped and stared at her. "And?"

Akina snorted in displeasure. "You might be used to going headfirst into danger, but I won't risk the lives of my pack that way."

"We are not a pack," Tsume growled.

Akina raised an eyebrow from her human illusion. Icy eyes boring into Tsume's golden ones, then to Kiba's sapphire ones as they all stood in disguise. "But you are traveling in a group that under normal circumstances would be considered a pack. But that's irrelevant, do as you wish."

She turned to the others of her pack. "Kimi, Mai and Kiyoshi, you stay here. Akira, you as well, if something happens move east."

Akira nodded, staring at the two younger females, then at the human boy. Kiba sighed, then looked skywards, sniffed the air. "For once I agree with her. It smells like a gun making village. Toboe, Hige, stay here with Cheza."

Without waiting for a response, he and Tsume turned around, and started running. Akina and Sai looked at their own pack for a second longer, then shot off as well.

Soon Kiba noticed that Akina, while much weaker physically than he was, could move at incredible speeds in wolf form, leaving him to run as fast as he could trying to keep head-to-head with her. Tsume seemed content enough to run behind them and in front of Sai, who in turn seemed to be used to Akina's fast speed, and didn't want to kill himself trying to keep up with her.

He supposed it was natural. Her legs were quite strong, but she lacked the heavy muscles he possessed in his back, jaws and neck that gave him more strength than she had, thus making her body lighter, and more aerodynamic.

The town came into view, it was small, with the snow tinted a grayish white. The smell of sulfur, smoke and metal was strong in the air, making them wrinkle their nose in displeasure.

Sai frowned, looking at the people. And the fort they had to pass to enter. "Seems that if we four go, we'll raise alarm between the townsfolk, and won't get any helpful information." A scary grin wrote itself in his smile. "But I'm sure that if Akina and Kiba parade around as a couple in need of a place to stay, you'll get enough information."

Kiba turned to him, eyes wide. "You must be kidding." Akina just stared at him like she wanted to kill him.

"I personally think it's a good plan," Tsume put in. Eyeing the bandages, bloodstained and awkwardly placed, that were in several visible parts of their bodies. "You could pretend that you are in need of a place to stay, and you have no money. I've heard of some young couples that escape their homes and go around doing this."

"No." Was the straight answer from Kiba.

"It might be a good idea," Akina nodded at the same time he spoke. At his glare, she shurrged her shoulders carelessly and said simply. "That way they'll open up to us faster, and may even give us some provisions."

"Fine." Kiba finally agreed to their, in his opinion, crazy idea. He signaled for Akina to get on his back. "Might as well make it believable."

Akina nodded, and got on his back. He started walking towards the town, and even though the walk was not long, just a mare ten minutes away from where they had been standing, Akina felt her eyes began to drop because of the unexpected warmth that radiated from Kiba's back and the exhaustion she didn't know her body felt.

Upon arriving, Kiba knocked on the door, and a big man came out from the tower standing next to the gate. "State your business!"

"We are weary travelers in need of medical attention and a place to spend a few nights!" Kiba called back.

The man disappeared, and came back with a woman, who looked at them carefully. "Let them in!" She ordered loudly. Kiba looked at the sleeping Akina for a moment; if they were to be attacked, she was due to a rough awakening.

But no attack came, instead, a group of more women met them. "Oh my! You look exhausted!!" One of them exclaimed. "Are you siblings?" Kiba could feel a blush rising in his cheeks, and the woman seemed to notice almost instantly. She smiled and giggled. "Oh, I see!! Another run away couple!! Oh the romance!!" Then she ran off to prepare a room.

"Don't worry about the money," The woman from the tower said, walking towards them. "We make enough to keep you here for as long as you need free."

"I'll be only a few days. We need some time to regain our strength." Kiba told her.

The woman looked at the sleeping Akina. "I see she's very tired. She pregnant?"

He's eyes widdened in shock, and the slight pink that tainted his cheeks turned into a dark crimson. He wished Akina was awake to answer the woman's question herself and he be spared the embarassment. "No," He chocked out. "She's not."

"I see." The woman nodded. "Most of the couples that come, the female is expecting. Some have been even born here." The conversation was left at that when the woman from before guided him to the room they had prepared from them, but the idea didn't leave his mind as easily.

The room that they had prepared for them was on the first floor of a five story building, with sturdy wooden walls, a shoji door, and two futons on the floor. There were a pair of shoji doors that led to a private bathroom with stoned floors and a big wooden furo.

"Here are some clothes for you to sleep in," The woman told him, walking towards the door. "And I suppose you are longing for a bath. I'll leave the 'Do not enter sign' on the door." With that she was gone, sliding the shoji gently shut behind her.

Kiba laid Akina gently on the futon, and for a moment thought of the lie as their reality. How would it be, he wondered, to take a mate, have pups and finally settle down? Many of the wolves they had encountered had done just that.

He looked down at Akina's face, peaceful in sleep, as he had never seen it before. Relaxed, not set in a cold expression or in a frown. No sarcastic grin, no raised eyebrow. Just peaceful. Entranced, his finger moved down to her nose, and was guided over her skin, feeling the slight rise of the scar that went unseen in her human disguise.

Still in a trance, he moved until his face was right over hers, and slowly lowered his head to hers. He could feel her breath mix on his own as it quickened in expetation.

His mouth opened unconsciously as his hair moved down to cover his face, and to gentle caress hers. Still, her eyes remained closed. She remained asleep.

"I forgot to tell you!" The voice of the woman came from behind the shoji door, and Kiba jerked back in shock, red all over his cheeks, as the shoji slid open and the woman peaked inside. "That once she wakes up, take both of you a bath, then come to the second floor and find me, I'll bandage her wounds. And yours as well if you have any."

"I'm fine, thank you." Kiba nodded to her, and didn't know if bless her or curse her for her sudden interruption. For one insane moment, he had wondered what the human kind saw in kissing the other's lips, and wanted to feel the contact.

With Akina, of all creatures.

He walked to the nearest wall and sat down against it, pondering over the enigma that Akina was. An unmated naturally chosen alpha female was not something he saw everyday. She was an excellent hunter, a protective sister, a wonderful strategist and careful thinker.

But in some aspects she seemed too human. He didn't like how easily she mixed with humans, how she treated the human boy as if he was one of her kin. As if he was one of them, which he wasn't.

Humans killed wolves, everyone knew that. They hunted them, killed others that were not of their own race to show supremacy, and even killed their own kind for some kind of twisted fun.

And here she was, protecting one of those little devils. Why did she know how to read their writings? Why did she think so much about the boy? Why did she act human-like?

"I was raised by humans," Kiba's gaze snapped from the ceiling to Akina, who was still lying down on the futon and watching him quietly. "You were thinking out loud."

He cursed himself for being so stupid, then Akina for hearing him. "I never asked for an answer."

Akina frowned, and he did as well, surprised by the sudden whimper of disappointment that wanted to escape his throat.

"I thought the question deserved an answer," Akina whispered, sitting down and placing a hand on her forehead. "Suspicion will get us nowhere."

"I never said anything about being suspicious." His frown deepened.

"You don't need to. It's in your eyes, each time I look into them it's there, even now." He hoped she wasn't able to see anything besides his suspicion. "I've seen it many times, enough to recognize it in anyone." She stood up, and walked towards the shoji doors. "I'm going to bathe."

"You actually know how to bathe like a human?" Kiba asked in astonishment.

"I told you I was raised by humans. As a human, not like a pet."

All conversations ended there. And neither made any effort to speak further. Kiba just wondered what kinds of trouble would land in his lap while he stayed with Akina, parading as a couple, in a village full of humans.


	7. Back Side of the Moon

****

* * *

Chapter Six; Back Side of the Moon 

* * *

The snow was falling quietly outside; the weather was getting colder as noon shifted slowly to night.

Sitting quietly by the mouth of the cave was Kimi, her body stiff with cold and slight nervousness. She closed her grey eyes, trying hard to ignore the looming presence of the full grown male at the far back and instead focus in Mai's voice, which was bright and alive as she talked animatedly with Toboe.

She couldn't help the glance she threw at Tsume's direction, and inwardly sighed in relief when she noted that the older male's eyes were closed. She did not dare think that the grey wolf was asleep, she knew better; Tsume was very suspicious and alert by nature, and not even with Kiba and Hige around he relaxed.

She turned her gaze back to the darkening snow and the moon that hung in the sky. Her silver gaze searched for the familiar figures of Hige, Kiyoshi and Akira, all of which had gone in search of food. But there were no signs of them returning yet.

Truth be told, the only one she felt nervous around was Tsume. She couldn't explain the reason why, but she didn't feel self-conscious around the other three males. Toboe was Mai's same age, and the friendship they had established early on had been the prefect excuse for Toboe to talk to her as much as he did to Mai.

Hige was pretty much a flirt, but he had an easy-going and friendly personality. Besides, sometimes he kind of reminded her of Sai during his courtship of Akira. And lastly Kiba; sure, he was the 'alpha' of the group and possibly the strongest but it amused her to no end how he and Akina constantly fought over the smallest things.

Besides that, she was grateful that Akina now had something else to occupy her mind. The sadness that hid behind her eyes was still there, and it would most probably never leave, same with Akira, but now she was too annoyed most of the time to think about what happened in her past. Akina was slowly healing, and she had to thank Kiba for the most part, as odd as his methods were and even if he was doing so without knowing.

And Cheza…

She knew she didn't mind the flower maiden's presence, not at all. She was the one that would lead them to paradise, and seeing as her dream was going there some day, she couldn't help but feel exited when she was near the flower.

She was taken out from her quiet musings when she felt a hand rubbing her head. Startled she turned her head to watch the owner of said hand, and she found the smiling red gaze of Cheza.

"Cheza? Something wrong?" She asked quietly, conscious of Tsume's eyes that had followed Cheza to where she was.

"This one noticed you seemed to be uncomfortable over something," Cheza told her, her voice gentle and warm.

Kimi quickly shook her head. "Nothing is wrong with me. I guess I'm slightly worried for Akina, sometimes she's too reckless."

Cheza smiled knowingly. If she noticed that Akina was not exactly Kimi's present worry, she didn't say anything. "She's with Kiba, and even if they get into trouble, this one is sure they will be able to pull each other out."

Kimi smiled and nodded. Her honey locks framing her cheeks as she did so. "You are right." She let one eye stray over to where Tsume was, and upon catching his golden gaze with her own she turned her back to him.

Her cheeks burning scarlet.

* * *

_Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was sure it would give out any moment now. Her lungs and throat burned as she struggled to regain the breath she had lost, her legs felt heavier with each second she ran, jumped and fought._

_The cold was creeping to her skin; her fur, wet from blood and melted snow, was no longer considered protection from the harsh weather and the bad moment she was going through._

_She ignored her frost bitten paws and continued running. "Akito!" She screamed, her frenetic eyes searching for her brother between the lifeless bodies and flames. _

"_Akina!" She heard his voice, howling her name, as she ran as fast as her legs could take her, only to freeze in her spot when she caught sight of the two lifeless bodies face down on the snow where her brother was._

"_Mom?! Dad?!" She chocked on the tears she tried to hold back. Akito quickly ran to her, sending one last glance to the bodies of the humans that had raised them as their children._

"_Come on, we must get out of here." He nudged her side with his head, pushing her back in the direction of the forest. Akina turned and started running, Akito right behind her._

_Several bullets dug into the snow at their feel, and both siblings stopped at once, confused and afraid. There was a blur of movement at her side, and Akina tried to look at what it was, but as soon as she turned she felt something pierce the skin in her snout, the impact of whatever it had been sent her crashing backwards. _

_She cried in agony when her body collided with the hard bark of a tree, which snapped upon the impact of her body, she felt something crack in her side and she tumbled in a heap on the cold floor, her face burning as blood slid down the wound in her snout until she tasted it in her tongue. She heaved, the effort of trying to breathe correctly sending a jolt of blinding pain to her side. For a moment she panicked, desperate for the oxygen her lungs couldn't get._

"_Akina, calm down." Akito's soothing voice reached her ears as he laid his head against her neck. "Calm down."_

"_Can't," She paused, her eyes wide and tearful. "Breathe."_

"_You can," Akito told her gently. "Just calm down."_

_She did as Akito told her, and after a few moments of pain and desperation she started to relax her body and finally breathe. She stood up in shaky legs, her side aching painfully with the movement._

_There was a beep near them, and Akito immediately was in front of Akina. Her eyes raised and landed on an onyx robot, blocking their path to the forest, their salvation. _

_Akito pounced, an angry growl leaving his mouth. The robot turned, but Akito's fangs got gold of one of the metallic limbs before the robot could do anything else. Trying to push her pain in the back of her mind Akina jumped at the robot, she tried to get hold of the neck like pole, but the robot hit her with it's free limb before she could even graze her fangs against it._

_Akito howled in rage when her body hit the snow, an tore the gun-limb from its socket, the broken cables releasing millions of tiny sparks._

_Akina stood up again, and took the opportunity to grab hold of the main energy cable when the robot turned to attack Akito. She tore the cable, the electricity sparks burning her mouth as she did so, she howled in pain, dropping back when the robot jerked one last time before it slumped forward._

_Akito, distracted by Akina's howl, didn't see the bladed limb that quickly approached him until it was too late. He felt the searing pain first in his back, then on his chest, as the sharp piece of metal pierced through him cleanly. He cried out loudly in panic, despair and pain._

_Akina turned, panting, just in time to see her brother fall on the snow on a pool of his own blood, pushed down by the weight of the robot._

"_AKITO!!"_

* * *

Kiba, who had fallen asleep after long hours of watching a certain crimson she-wolf sleep, was cruelly jerked from his dreams at the feel of something trashing wildly around.

Opening one weary eye, he tried to figure what was going on. It was the cries and moans, and the heavy scent of tears, sweat, fear and adrenaline that told him something was not quite right.

Sitting quickly up, now fully awake, he looked around. Was someone suddenly attacking them? His first reaction was to look for Akina as soon as that thought entered his mind. He found her quickly, her red hair standing out even against the pitch black darkness of the room.

Indeed, she was trashing around, the moans and cries came from her, so did the smell of tears and sweat, but now her scent was dominated by fear and despair. He then realized that she was asleep. **_'A nightmare?' _**He wondered, truly surprised.

Then he snapped back into action when the smell of her tears became stronger. In a flash he was next to her, shaking her shoulders and calling her name repeatedly. Still, Akina didn't come back from whatever nightmare she was having, and for a moment her trashing became stronger.

He sat her up, holding her tightly in his arms, trying to keep her from injuring him, herself, or both. "Akina! Akina wake up! Akina!!" He held her arms pinned to her sides, and her head against his chest. Her sweat and tears were soaking through his shirt to the point he could feel their icy coldness in his skin.

A sob escaped from her lips, so did a name that he couldn't understand, then she started calming down, but the tears came down even harder. She didn't moan anymore, but soundless cries and sobs started shaking her form.

"Akina," He whispered gently against her ear. "Akina please wake up." He started stroking her head softly.

"Where-?" She started, confused and disoriented. Kiba sighed in relief when she slumped against him bonelessly. She sniffed, and recognized the scent that enveloped her. "Kiba?" She asked breathlessly, her hands rising shakily to his chest as she looked up.

Her eyes, Kiba realized, were, for once, totally unguarded and the vulnerable look in them made him hold her tighter. "Shh, it's okay."

He felt her breathe in, her body quivering slightly. Another silent sob escaped her lips as she dug her face against his chest, and her arms came around his waist as she returned the embrace weakly.

"It's okay," He whispered softly. "Everything will be okay."

Akina's eyes closed. His whispered words and strong, warm arms slowly lulled her back into dreamless sleep. Kiba sighed when her breathing slowed, and closed his eyes. Soon, he too, was asleep.

**_The moon, from its place high in the cold night sky, illuminated the sleeping figures as they held each other._**

**

* * *

Here it is, another chapter from "What The Rain Knows". (Akina's image will be finished shortly, please visit my profile page in a few weeks to see if I posted the link already.)**

**I apologize if Kiba seemed OOC in this chapter as well, but he's kind of hard to write in a romantic setting… **

**You had a bit of Kimi in this chapter as well, I know I've been focusing too much in Kiba and Akina, but I was not sure if you'd like to see the development of other couples. If you want to read about that in the next chappies, please tell me in a review, ne?**

**With this chapter you know what happened in Akina's past and how Akito was killed. I need a chocolate now. By the way, I wrote the past scene (which is the nightmare Akina is having) while listening to the song "A song of Storm and Fire" from Tsubasa Chronicles.**

**And finally, the last part was written by listening to "Guilty Beauty Love" sang by Miyano Mamoru. If the name doesn't ring any bells, he is the seiyuu (voice actor) of Kiba in the original Japanese version. It's originally from "Ouran High School Host Club" and is Tamaki's image song (His saiyuu is also Miyano Mamoru, believe it or not).**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review in your way out.**

**REVIEWS:**

_SwingBlues17- Yep, I made that "song" I guess it came out okay, given the fact that I suck at poetry._

_Shorty Bay-B- Welcome newcomer! It's always fun to have new people around, the more the merrier, or so they say. I'm glad you are in love with this story already, those words do wonders to my ego. And hey! I updated! Please do enjoy_


	8. Thin Line

**Well, another chapter of 'What the Rain Knows' I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Perhaps Kiba is going to be a bit OOC in this chapter as well, but let's hope not. ****Akina's pic is up and running! Click here to see it: . (Add ****http://www**** at the beginning).**

_**REVIEWS:**_

**TwilightMoon416: **I'm glad you liked it, and I updated, even though it took me more time to do so.

**Eyesrutherfordismyfriend: **Since I wanted last chapter to be kind of sad, I'm glad to see that it actually was! New chapter, no sadness!

**Wolfs Pack:** I'm glad you like this story and the characters, and also Akina. Please do enjoy this chapter.

**Selene69:** Glad you think the story is good, I hope this chapter does not disappoint you!

**Moonlight Star Phoenix:** Glad you'll be frequenting this place again! I'm also glad that the nightmare was good, I wanted to give some insight on Akina's past and why she like that. I hope I managed to do it.

**X-PANIC:** I'm continuing it! Please do enjoy!

**Once again thanks to all those that reviewed on last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, which contains some romance and funny scenes, and please don't forget to review on your way out!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven; Thin Line**

As dawn settled over the land, the sounds of nature waking could be heard everywhere. The village had also started to return from it's slumber, there were already a few people moving around. The fire of the tall chimneys were being revived, and the smoke they produced raised back into life.

Not very far from the village, Mai and Toboe stood inside the cave, watching with interest the weird way Kimi acted around Tsume and the irritated glances the latter sent in the younger female's direction.

"Something's up." Toboe looked at Mai in confusion, but the other brown wolf was looking at the pair quietly. "Nee-chan is acting weird."

"Yeah," Toboe nodded. "She doesn't act like that around me or Hige. Not even around Kiba."

"Kimi is the least self-conscious of us all. Even more than Akina is." Mai sniggered. "But right now she's a nervous wreck."

"Yes, she is." Toboe nodded. But his concentration span was not the best among the pack. His eyes slid to Mai's ears, and playfully tugged on one.

Mai yelped in surprise, trying to get back at Toboe who was still holding her ears between his teeth. She pushed him into the snow with her body; both rolled around some, getting their fur wet and making snow fly everywhere as they stood and chased each other just outside the cave.

Cheza noticed, and with a giggle ran to join the two pups in their playful fight. Sai looked at them, smirking as he held Akira tighter. "Pups." He whispered laughingly.

Akira elbowed him on the ribs. "You don't act much more mature than they do most of the time, mister."

"I don't?" He asked with a mischievous glint. "I am mature."

"I'll show you mature!" Akira growled playfully as they too, engaged in another childish struggle on the snow.

"What? Today is the international 'let's-roll-around-in-the-snow' day?" Tsume asked, irritated as he watched the two adults, two pups and the flower maiden do just that.

Hige smirked as he sent a ball of snow flying in Tsume's direction, which hit the target straight on his face. A growl escaped the grey wolf, same which made Hige yelp, before he gave the sandy wolf chase, saying profanities as he did so.

"Tsume!!" Kimi shouted, running after them. "Don't kill Hige!"

Kiyoshi, the only one that remained on the cave, was rolling around; laughing and gasping for breath.

* * *

It was annoying, Kiba decided, how one moment he had Akina's whole attention and then she was surrounded by humans, most of them male to top it off. At the moment the red colored wolf was in the company of four males and two females; the exited humans were showing them around, and even if the females did everything in their power to grab his attention he couldn't stop the scowl he sent in Akina's direction. The crimson female wolf continued to be blissfully ignorant of his murdering thoughts. 

Akina herself didn't feel really comfortable. She wasn't as social as Akira was, thus the close proximity of the human males was making her feel out of place. '_Humans and their hormones._' She sighed heavily. Truth be told she wanted to chase them away, but she was smart enough to know that if she did that getting what they wanted would be harder to achieve. She bit the inside of her cheek as her eyes moved over the human males.

"Akina-san! Where do you want to go for breakfast?" One of them asked. He had introduced himself when they first met little over ten minutes ago, but she had already forgotten his name.

"Back off! I'll escort Akina-sama!" The second one shouted, glaring at the first. The third and fourth joined the growing argument, all fighting on who was going to escort her.

Akina looked at them, before an idea popped into her mind. "You'll take me anywhere I want?"

"Of course!" They chorused. "But Akina-sama has to pay with a kiss!" The second one grinned slyly. Akina raised en eyebrow. She was **not **going to do that, she'd rather do everything alone.

Kiba's attention was taken quite roughly from the two females that flocked around him as soon as the human boy had said 'kiss'. His eyes narrowed and turned to cobalt fire. With a low rumbling growl, he broke past the females that were looking at him in worry, then through the males that looked stunned as he made his way through them. He towered over Akina, whose eyes froze over as the unspoken threat went clearly from him to her. Kiba didn't waste a second further, he grabbed her wrist sharply and dragged her away.

Akina didn't fight him back until they had left the shocked humans behind. He led her in tense silence behind the cover of the first few lines of trees in the forest near the village; as soon as they were out of sight, Akina dug her heels on the snow and yanked her wrist free from Kiba's grasp. "What the hell is your problem?" She hissed at him, her hands fisting.

Kiba turned, fury clearly written in his eyes, fury he himself didn't understand. "**You** are my problem." Akina shivered slightly at the look in his eyes, and even though she was not one to back down she knew this was not the usual Kiba she argued with. Something had changed without her realizing, and she could see it in those eyes that were currently glaring at her with fiery anger.

Akina growled threateningly when Kiba started to approach, but the male wolf paid no heed to it. Kiba walked forward, and Akina retreated, her eyes never leaving his own, but her mind looking for a way to get out of this situation. She knew that no matter how strong she was, there was no way she could outdo Kiba in a fair fight.

But she hated feeling vulnerable.

"Tell me," Kiba started in a frigid voice, walking towards Akina and forcing her to retreat even more. "Why is kissing so interesting for humans?"

Akina's eyes narrowed to thin slits. "Why is it to you?" She hissed, backing up until her back collided with a tree.

Kiba's expression didn't falter. "I'm curious, and seeing that you act and like humans, I know you can answer."

Akina's eyes darted from one side to the other, looking for an escape. Why was Kiba acting so weird anyway?! "Well, I'm not human! So their weird traditions do not apply to me!" It was half truth, and half lie. She was not familiar with the way two potential human mates acted with each other.

"You wouldn't mind?" He stalked over to her, like the predator he was, his arms caged her against the tree and he lowered his head until his breath tingled the skin of her neck through the high necked shirt she wore.

"What are you talking about?" Akina asked him, placing her hands on his chest to push him away, but the male didn't move.

Kiba moved his head from her neck to her ear. "I want to know." His voice was seductively low, and Akina again asked herself what had gotten into Kiba all of sudden. He them moved his head back and stared right into her eyes and what she saw there shook her speechless. "I want you to teach me." Without any kind of warning, he dipped in and covered her lips with his own.

The first contact was angry, heated. His lips skimmed over hers hungrily, seeking for something he couldn't quite place, or understand. Akina remained shocked for a few moments, her mind on overload trying to comprehend what was going on with Kiba, and why the two of them were kissing; shortly after she left al decent thought behind and surrendered completely to him.

Kiba felt like howling in triumph after he felt her once tensed body go slack against his. Out of instinct he moved his hands from the tree to Akina's nape and waist to hold her tighter against him, he pressed his lips stronger against hers, nipping lightly on her lower lip. Akina moaned slightly, her hands rising to circle his neck as she allowed him to lean in against her, the tree bark hard against her back.

Kiba retreated, their pants of breath white mist that mixed with each other as their eyes, that mirrored the same surprise and confusion, met. Kiba closed his own and sighed, once more leaning in towards Akina, who was staring blankly ahead. '_No wonder humans like this kissing thing.' _She thought in wonder, but was quickly snapped out from them when she felt Kiba lick at the left edge of her lips, but he didn't stop there. He followed the trail down her jaw to the pulsing vain just underneath, alternating between licks and now soft kisses.

Akina remained motionless, only raising her hands to run them over his dark hair. Kiba went slack against her, and the combined weight overcame Akina's weak legs, sending them both into the snow with a hollow sound. The hand on her nape lowered until it joined the other around her waist and Kiba brought her closer to him as his head lowered to rest on her shoulder.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't understand what you make me feel." She heard his whispered voice, she said nothing, just continued to run her hands through his chair while she rested her head against his.

_**That made two of them…**_


	9. Of Things Unsaid

**It's late, and I'm tired, but I just finished this so I though I should post it. I hope you guys enjoy it, because I know I took my sweet time writting it.**

**Anyways, no answers to reviews this time, sorry guys, but my bed is calling... **

**Anyways, please do review on your way out, ne?**

**

* * *

**

_****_

Nothing about the kiss was mentioned.

Not when they were preparing to depart, in the stillness of that room in which booth had stayed; the place where Kiba had wondered things he'd rather not think about, and the same place where Akina had given into a moment of weakness and had opened up somewhat to him.

They were completely silent, even if both were walking side by side towards the main gate of the village. Something had changed and Kiba could feel it; he didn't feel it was exactly a bad thing, but it was new to him and he was unprepared for anything new.

His life had only consisted of a few things since he could remember; first the old man who had picked him up as a pup, whom he had lived in isolation with, and after the old man had come paradise, then Cheza.

Never before had actually wanted someone by his side, as it was with Akina; his relationship with Hige, Tsume and Toboe was different, he'd be sad if they left, that was for certain, but he didn't get the heart clenching feeling by the thought of it. It was different from the mindless adoration he had for Cheza, it was not only the will to protect, but to see her as his equal, as someone who would stay by his side when they fought, and someone who he could lay with at night to sleep.

He wanted to be there for her, in those times in which her past came back to haunt her, when the feelings she couldn't let loose suffocated her. He wanted to be her strength when she had none, and she wanted her to be his strength as well.

His eyes strayed to Akina, whose face was half-concealed by her red tresses, whose eyes were set straight ahead to where the exit was.

There was the head woman and some villagers waiting for them, one of the men was carrying a sack of supplies that carried the strong scent of dried meat and medicines.

Kiba walked up to the man while Akina bowed to the woman. "Thank you for everything you've done for us."

The older woman laughed merrily. "My, that's alright! We hadn't had guests in a long time." Her smile turned sly as she leaned in towards Akina. "Though I had really wished to see you bear a child. I was dying to see what kind of offspring would come out of two sinfully cute specimens such as yourselves." Akina looked dumbstruck at the woman's comment, but her cheeks were flaming red, earning a curious look from Kiba, who hadn't heard the comment from where he was.

They said their thanks once more and bid everyone goodbye.

Their walk back to the rest was silent.

* * *

Kimi was frustrated.

Not only she was in hunting duty, which she awful at, but she just _had_ to had Tsume as her partner, didn't she? The presence of the older wolf always made her nervous, no matter the occasion, the time, the day or month. And she hated the way he made her feel; weird all over and blushing every five seconds. She was starting to wonder if she was sick or something.

Why couldn't Mai come with her? Hell, she'd rather have whinny Toboe or even the perverted Hige over the hunk of ice that called himself a wolf. Couldn't he be at least a little bit more talkative? He was going to kill her of boredom or because of a heart attack.

She growled quietly, she didn't feel like dying until she saw paradise with her own eyes. "I'll go this way." She told him as emotionlessly as she could manage.

"Fine." Tsume's scowl didn't leave his face.

With a frustrated growl, Kimi turned around and huffed. She didn't need the male to hunt, she would make sure that she'd have at least one friggin rabbit by the end of the day.

As if some kind of god had heard her, her sharp eyes landed on a small, grey and white rabbit eating some berries on a bush around fifteen feet away from where she was. With all the care she could muster, she started approaching the animal; always, _always_, something just had to go wrong and ruin all her frigging plans.

As it was this time, Kimi carelessly stepped on a twig. The sound would have passed unheard to a human, but the rabbit, being the alert and nervous creature it was, head the sound strong enough to bolt into the bushes.

With a frustrated growl, Kimi shot after the rabbit, giving chase to the much smaller animal through the snow. In her eyes, her prey was just a spot of grey blurring between the whiteness of the floor, making the hunt harder than it actually was.

There was a blur of grayish brown ahead, and the small animal was sent flying meters away from her; she stared at the motionless form on the snow, the stain of crimson quickly spreading over the shining white and the rabbit's own fur.

Her blood froze in fright, and she struggled to even move her eyes from the dead rabbit to what stood a few feet away from where she was. A roar made her react clumsily, her head jerked towards the sound and her eyes widened when they locked with the angry black gaze of the bear.

The bear roared again, approaching with menacing steps. Kimi reacted in kind; lowering her body closer to the snow and tensing as she walked back a few steps, her growls going up in volume as the bear approached.

It was big, way bigger than any bear she had fought before. She'd seen Akina take one of this size before with effort; she was nowhere around the red wolf's level of experience, she was not as fast or as quick at thinking. She doubted she'd live if she fought, but she knew she'd die if she didn't anyway.

The bear stood on its hind legs, one paw drawing back to strike her the same way it had done with the rabbit. Her eyes narrowed in determination, releasing a sound between a howl and a growl as she launched at the bear, aiming at the raised paw with dead accuracy.

Her jaws made contact with the brown fur, her fangs sinking in and the metallic taste of blood flooding her mouth, sliding down her throat.

She gasped, choking on the blood that had started to overflow down the edges of her mouth, tainting the brown fur a darker reddish brown.

Enraged, the bear swung his paw around madly, Kimi's strength waning with each twist and yank the bear did; on a downward swing, Kimi's fangs scrapped the skin and fur of the bear, leaving its paw. The impact against the cold floor came all too quickly, the hit taking all the breath away from her, making her head spin as she rolled and bounced away from the bear.

She struggled to stand back up on her trembling legs, but the bear was already on her, it swung its powerful claws, aiming at Kimi's face. She jumped away, but the claws raced across her side deep enough to cause bleeding, the force of the strike sent her once again into the snow. She gasped as the freezing cold made contact with her newly made wounds, and then howled in pain when she tried to move, stretching the injured skin.

She lay there, her weary eyes watching the bear approach, trying to find a way out from the situation or die. The bear swung again, and Kimi moved away, barely avoiding the claws from hitting her a second time, but the pain and exhaustion made her tumble back into the snow, a few feet away from the rabbit. Was she going to end up the same way the smaller animal did?

Her surroundings were sliding out of focus, her consciousness sliding away from her along with her blood. The painful, half-choking sound that came from the bear made her look up, only to see Tsume choking the bigger animal to death as he hung from its throat.

Soon enough, the bear fell down, lifeless, and Tsume approached her with quick steps even if his face betrayed nothing of what he felt; he inspected her wound closely, frowning slightly. "It's not that bad, so stop that whimpering, crybaby." He growled softly. Kimi, for a split second, believed she had seen worry cross over his golden irises, but dismissed the though as she felt Tsume gather her up in his arms.

Then everything went blank.

* * *

The complete silence between Kiba and Akina had dragged on even when they had arrived with the others.

Akira had instantly rushed out of the cave they were staying in, Sai hot in her heels. They delivered the news that Kimi had been injured by a bear quickly and just as quickly Akina was dashing inside the cave.

In the deep end was Kimi, resting quietly with some blankets Kiyoshi had brought with him along the journey. Mai and Toboe sat near the older brown wolf, Mai was looking at her older sister in worry while Toboe was trying to make her feel better. Cheza sat by Kimi as well, running a hand through the she-wolf's hair gently, and singing quietly. Tsume was not far off, stealing glances once in a while, all of which went unnoticed by the flower maiden and the two pups.

Hige and Kiyoshi were nowhere to be seen.

Akina walked to the younger female and looked down at her with worry shining in her eyes. "How is she?" She asked her twin sister, who only smiled reassuringly. Akina closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

Hearing the red wolf's voice, Kimi opened her eyes slightly. "Akina?"

"Last time I checked, that was my name."

Kimi smiled. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Akina told her softly. "Akira told me a bear mopped the snow with you."

Kimi giggled, then flinched when the action made her wound sting. "It did. Tsume killed it."

Akina looked towards the grey wolf, which was looking coldly at her, daring her to say anything. Akina just bowed slightly in silent thanks. "I need to teach you how to kill a bear; you might not be as lucky next time."

"Aa."

"How did a bear get you anyways?" Akina asked, sitting down next to Mai.

"I was chasing after a rabbit."

Akina grinned "Chasing? You are the worst at hunting Kimi."

Kimi frowned. "No need to rub it in, you know?"

Night fell quickly after that, during most of the time she had been speaking with Sai and Akira about what to do next, and arranging the hunting order seeing as they would have to stay until Kimi was better.

Hige and Kiyoshi returned by nightfall with a dead deer and a bunch of fresh berries, the first complaining about his aching feet, which prompted Tsume to call him some unpleasing but fitting terms, making Hige retail, sending them both into an argument.

Kimi was feeling good enough and ate some of the deer Kiyoshi provided to her and some berries as well, muttering something about "better pick berries next time".

After eating a chunk of meat, Akina noticed Kiba was nowhere to be seen. She frowned slightly, and then looked at the meat-less carcass of the dear, sighing softly she took a pack of dried meat and the remaining berries and left the cave.

She found Kiba not far from the cave, sitting on a snow-less rock and watching the reflection of the moon in the small lake in front of the stone he was sitting in. Wordlessly, she threw the pack of dried meet at him. "I know you can last more than any of us without eating, but you should eat when you have the chance," She told him softly.

"I know."

"Then eat, idiot."

Wordlessly, Kiba tore open the bang and bit the dried meat within. All the while Akina was looking at him quietly, noticing something odd in his eyes. "Kiba?"

Kiba turned from looking at the lake blankly at her with mild curiosity. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" She stated bluntly.

Kiba blinked at her, confusion taking over curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Akina sighed for the millionth time that day. "You look more…absent than usual, like there are many things in your mind."

Kiba turned away, cursing Akina and her sharp eyes as he stared at the real moon this time. "There are many things in my mind; paradise, life in general, the trip ahead of us, the dangers it will bring." His eyes closed with the heavy burden he was carrying. "What if we die before we reach paradise?"

Akina frowned. "That didn't bother you before."

"I didn't have anything to lose before." Kiba looked at her; the same look from the day he had kissed her was back into his eyes. "I don't want to risk loosing you."

Akina looked at Kiba in surprised, continued to look even when he had turned back to the moon. Feeling bolder than usual, she walked quietly behind him and crossed her arms over his shoulders, resting her chin in the crook of his neck, she felt him raise his hands and entwine them with hers in a gentle grip. "I can't promise you I won't die," She told him softly. "But I can promise you this; if we die at the end and we get separated, I can promise to find you again."

"_**No matter how long it takes, or how far we are, I'll find you again."**_


	10. Fleeting Peace

_**Hiya guys! Another chapter after a long, almost incredibly so, wait. But suffer no more, here it is, the new chapter of What the Rain Knows (Is it me or I just sounded like salesman on TV?). Man, this chapter was so long I had to split it into two parts.  
**_

_**Moooooving on, for those that reviewed and do not have an account:**_

_Gauri: Hey! I updated again! Wait no more darling!_

_Luva: I'm glad you believe I've got talent! I'll try my best not to let you down._

_Joe: Glad you like the story, hope it keeps you reeled in._

**_And on other news people, I'm truly sad to tell you that this story is nearing its end. Only a few more chapters to go!_**

* * *

**Chapter Ten (Part A); Fleeting Peace.**

As winter progressed, the days got shorter and the nights longer; the cold also increased in step with the snow that pelted every inch of the floor outside the cave they decided to stay in.

Akina was well aware that they wouldn't be able to stay there the whole winter; what they could hunt was just moving past the snowy forest, and soon the migration of big animals would end and finding the hibernating animals was too much of a problem. Besides that, the fact that there were bears around worried her, it was true that most probably they were sleeping the winter away, but that didn't mean that they couldn't wake up.

And thus they'd settled to wait until Kimi was strong enough to move on under the harsh weather the dying land provided. Each member took the 'resting' period in different ways; Mai was happy enough to tumble around in the snow with Toboe early in the mornings and late in the afternoons, while most of the day was spent with Sai and Akira teaching them how to properly hunt.

Hige spent the day either, sleeping or inspecting the forest for food. Tsume usually wandered around the cave and into the forest, but as Akina noticed with interest, he never went away for long periods of time and never went so far that he wouldn't hear what was happening at camp. Kimi usually slept, but when she felt good enough she'd sit and chat with the younger members, or relax under Cheza's ministrations when the flower was not taking sun or water, or in the best of cases, she'd walk a bit around the cave with the help of another member.

Akira and Sai were doing one of two things; helping out with the pups or Kimi, or going deep into the forest to spend time together. Kiba was usually somewhere around, never straying far from camp; sleeping, thinking, brooding or whatever he did in his silence.

And she usually spent her free time with Kiyoshi, together they would patrol the forest and they usually did hunting duty while Mai and Toboe tried getting prey of their own.

That was one of those times, with evening drowned into night, in which she found herself alone. Resting on an almost flat stone, she wasted her time watching the stars, knowing better than anyone else she'd never been able to read anything out of them.

Quiet footsteps surprised her out of her star-gazing activity, directing her eyes to her side she saw the white wolf approach her from the direction of the cave. "Something up?" She couldn't help the question; it was a rare thing for Kiba to come out and seek her out.

The teen that stood in place of the wolf looked at her in silence, before shaking his head. "No." Then proceeded to crawl over the stone until he could lay down next to her. She was not the blushing type, and thus she blamed the sudden pinkish hue that had taken residence in her cheeks on the chill of the winter night.

While she was trying to convince herself that she was indeed not the blushing type, Kiba considered the moment in his usual silent way, oblivious of the bizarre turn the thoughts of the female next to him had taken.

"Kiba?" Came Akina's quiet voice shortly after she'd convinced herself that winter was doing funny things to her face. Kiba turned from the bottomless sky to Akina's face. It was set in the usual unreadable lines, but it was her eyes that betrayed her with their half-curious, half-worried gaze. "What's wrong?" Her question was followed with her sitting up, her eyes, however, never left him.

He didn't know the reason why, but his heart suddenly filled with something akin to warmth and a ghost of a smile pulled at his lips. "Everything is fine," He reassured her quietly, sitting up as well. Apparently satisfied, she turned back to her stars and her useless thinking about them and the winter weather.

"Akina?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

The change from slight pink to deep red from her cheeks was certainly not because of the cold, but she didn't even have that thought left in her brain as she turned to gape at the male beside her. She blinked at Kiba, trying to form a decent line of thought after the attack from a question she was ill-prepared against. "Eh?!" Kiba frowned slightly, not wanting to repeat himself or insist for an answer, instead he waited in silence.

She was trying to get her mouth and vocal chords to work so she could form an answer when a rustling sound made her snap into battle mode as quickly as she'd been left stupid by Kiba's question. The crimson wolf dropped her human illusion and readied her stance on the stone all at once, but much to her surprise Kiba had reacted first and was standing in front of her.

From the nearby bushes Hige appeared, in his arms was the unconscious form of the black dog-turned human. If she was only asleep or knocked out, neither of them was quite sure but the dirt on her clothes, face and hair told them quite clearly she'd been wandering about. An awkward silence took hold of the moment; no one spoke for what seemed to be longer than it actually was.

Kiba frowned, not linking the idea of a former enemy near them at all. Akina sighed heavily, annoyed when both males wouldn't say a word to break the moment.

"Let's take her to the cave," She told them in her usual calm but commanding voice. "We'll decide what to do later."

Hige nodded and started walking towards the cave following after the red haired female. Kiba, clearly not satisfied with the course of action, followed behind the other two with a scowl.

The first to greet them on their way back to the cave was Sai, who looked at the newcomer with a curious gaze, Akira followed him closely behind, dedicating a questioning glance to her older sister. "Kiyoshi!" Akina called, and the boy came out of the cave soon after. "Could you help Hige?" With a nod, Kiyoshi dashed inside, Hige after him.

"Akina? What happened?" Sai asked gently.

"Hige found her apparently, we'll watch her over, in case she tries to attack."

Akira giggled, at which Akina looked at her oddly. "You just can't leave someone in need, can you?" Akina scoffed and said nothing when the couple walked back into the cave.

Kiba came up behind her shortly after. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked her softly.

"I know how dangerous it is," She told him softly, looking at the cave absently. "But I was in her shoes once, and if that pack that took me in had not, I would have without a doubt died. So would have Akira and Kiyoshi." At Kiba's silence she turned to look at him, and smiled weakly. "I guess that's why I agreed to shelter her."

Kiba nodded, and didn't speak of the matter again. Much to Akina's surprise, the white wolf grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards the cave.

Night continued to pass in an almost uninterrupted silence, and for as long the sky remained black the new comer didn't even stir. They took turns watching over her, but the only one that didn't even bulge was Hige. Akina tried to keep herself awake, but the soft cracking of fire and the warmth it provided were making her eyes drop. "Go to sleep." Hige's voice did little to chase the sleep away, and Akina found herself looking at the sandy wolf with clouded eyes.

"I'm fine." She retorted stubbornly. Alas, soon after she slumped against the wall of the cave and was dead to the world. Somehow, it didn't really surprise Hige to see Kiba approach the sleeping female and scooped her up. For someone that hadn't said anything about what was going on between him and the crimson female, he sure made his feelings blatantly obvious through his actions. He chuckled quietly, at which Kiba sent him a questioning glance, Hige shook his head and shrugged.

At dawn, Akina stirred and yawned. She rubbed her eyes tiredly before it registered that she was not at the place she'd fallen asleep at. Looking up, the first thing she saw was Kiba's cobalt eyes gazing down at her. Inexplicably, a light rose touched her cheeks. "Good morning." She smiled softly, reaching over her head with a hand to tug softly at one of his long bangs.

"Good morning." Kiba echoed, watching as Akina stood up and stretched.

Akira walked up to them, wearing her usual motherly smile, she nodded at Kiba, who returned the gesture. "Good morning, sister!" She chirped, looking at her older sibling. "Our guest is awake."

"Really? I'll go see her," Akina told her sister, then turned her attention towards Kiba. "You coming?" Kiba nodded and followed her in silence.

The new comer was indeed awake, and much to Akina's surprise chatting away the time with both pups, Cheza sat between them, but at the moment was not making any input to the conversation. Hige sat next to the dark skinned female, his hand covering her own while it rested over the floor. "Good morning." Akina greeted simply.

The female looked startled, but raised her head and smiled tentatively. "Good morning."

"Blue, those are Akina and Kiba." Hige interjected helpfully. "Akina, Kiba, this is Blue."

Blue studied both wolves-turned-teens with a careful eye. _'The alphas, from the look of it. Though this is no common wolf pack.'_The male, Kiba, was standing right next to the red wolf, the distance between them was so small she doubted they were simply team-mates or friends, but then again, she was no expert when it concerned the wolves' antics.

"Are you alone?" Akina asked bluntly, Blue was slightly surprised, but at the same time grateful for the other wolf's honesty.

"Yes." She answered.

"Where is the old man? The one you traveled with?"

Blue sighed, her heart heavy with loss. "I…left him," She said after a moment of silence. "Since I learned I was part wolf I couldn't do as he asked me anymore. I was unable to hunt your kind anymore."

"In other words, you couldn't remain with a man that hated part of the blood that ran through your veins?" Again with the crimson's bluntness.

"Akina!" Hige cried in protest, but her glare shut him up.

"No." Came Blue's quiet answer.

"You are free to do as you please, but I can't speak for everyone else," Akina told her, a ghost of a smile in her eyes. "Though it looks you've got five people on your side."

"Five?" Blue questioned. Looking at the pups, Cheza and Blue. "The fifth…?"

"That's me." Akina turned to look at the white wolf. "Kiba?"

"I'm fine with it."

Blue smiled at them. "Thanks."

As it turned out, Akira was happy to welcome a new member into the pack. Sai had nothing against it as long as she helped. Kiyoshi only gave her a thumbs up with a big, beaming smile. Kimi was happy to have another female around and when Tsume was about to protest Kimi sent him a pleading gaze, which promptly shushed his words.

As dawn progressed into late morning, the issue of hunting came up. Akira practically dragged Akina outside, shouting that they'll do the hunting and have some 'bonding time'.

After dragging her sister for a good few yards, Akira finally let her walk at her own pace. "God, Akira, what's gotten into you?" Akina asked, looking quite confused.

"Well!" The younger crimson began. "It's only that after our pack got way bigger than it was we haven't spent much time together! And some really funny things have been happening between you and Kiba!"

Akina blushed red, and coughed awkwardly. "What?"

"What's going up between you two?" Akira laughed, her eyes merry.

"Uh…" Akina blinked. "Like what?"

"You stayed alone in that village for some time, and since you returned you've been acting quite cozy with each other." Akira sang, skipping a bit in her walking resembling a five year old girl.

"You are seeing things." Akina shot back, walking faster.

"Right, so I imagined him standing closer to you lately? Or yesterday, you both were staring at the sky in that boulder, and you blushing!" She pried further.

"I was **not **blushing! It was the cold!" She denied fervently. "How did you know about that?" She demanded when it clicked into her mind that Akira had not seen that particular scene.

"Hige told me!" She then latched her arm under her sister's. "So, it is true!"

'_I'm going to kill that fat wolf as soon as I get out of this.' _She looked at her almost mirror image. "As I said, you are reading two much into things. We are just…friends." _´Well, he did kiss me, but she doesn't need to know that little detail.'_

"Friends. Riiight." Akira nodded sarcastically. "I might be younger than you, darling, but that does not make me blind."

"I wonder about that." Akina scoffed. "In what other way you could have possibly taken Sai as a mate."

"Don't try to change the topic Kina." Akira waggled her finger. "I've seen the way you guys look at each other. **Friends**do not look at each other that way, or act towards each other that way. He carried you last night away from Blue and Hige when you fell asleep."

"He did?" Akina blinked. "I knew I hadn't fallen asleep near from him." She whispered.

"Yep, he did, in front of everyone else as well." Akira sobered quickly after that, she stopped, making Akina stop as well. She looked at her sister with gentle, loving eyes. "Are you in love with him?"

Akina blushed fiercely. "Wh-what?" She turned away from her and started walking faster. "We are on hunting duty, slowpoke, there are plenty of hungry rabid dogs waiting for us!" Akira giggled softly, the hurried after her sister. Perhaps Akina herself didn't even know the answer to that question yet.

…_**But she knew better…**_


	11. When Roads go Apart

_Wah!It's been like... forever, since I updated... right? Sorry 'bout that, I've been busy with school and my computer crashed and then I got a new one, so all that I had for this chapter was gone poof bye bye._

_Anyways, here it is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!!_

_See you at the end of the chapteeeer!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven; When Roads go Apart**

The days continued to drown into one another and with the slow flow of day and night the forest grew more and more lifeless. The only good thing was that Kimi's wounds had closed up completely, but they still pained her when the skin stretched. That particular dawn brought with it the faint pounding of horse hooves.

Akina's dreams were chased away by the sounds her mind barely registered, but when she felt whatever surface she was resting upon begin to move her eyes opened wearily. She righted herself from her slumped position against Kiba; her head finally leaving its place upon his shoulder with a groan. Blinking, she directed her gaze towards the male next to her, who was looking intently at her.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"I hear around six horses coming this way." He answered her question just as quietly.

"Horses?" She repeated a frown in her brows. "It's highly unlikely that a herd of wild horses would come this way, even one that small. The forest is dead."

"They are probably only transportation. For humans." This time it was Kiyoshi who commented, walking towards the two wolves, Cheza just behind him. "It's the only answer I can think of."

Akina nodded, watching almost intently how the teenage human tested the weight of his dagger in one hand. With a sigh, she turned to Kiba. "We should get out of here; it would be dangerous if they manage to corner us."

That decided they proceeded to wake everyone up. Kimi stood up with her sister's help, but whimpered when the tender skin stretched. "Sis?" Came Mai's worried voice. "Are you okay?"

Kimi grimaced, but nodded nonetheless.

A grunt behind them announced Tsume's presence. "Problematic brat." He scoffed, then grabbed Kimi around the waist with one arm while he passed the other behind her knees and scooped her up.

Kimi blushed, a brilliant smile in her lips. "Thanks."

Tsume looked down at her, his expression completely unreadable, before looking away. "If you get hurt again, you'll only slow us down."

Kimi narrowed her eyes and cursed Tsume's rough personality. "Right." Still, she couldn't help but burrow even farther into his hold. Her eyes slid from the black leather that covered Tsume's chest to the front, were both alphas of the group stood, side to side.

At first impression, Akina seemed relaxed; her arms were limp by her sides, her shoulders slumped downwards. Experience had taught her, however, that Akina was more than ready to attack, that her legs would be tense and ready to spring a few seconds after the first sign was given.

Slowly, they moved out of the cave and into the bushes. Tsume set Kimi down, almost tenderly, and looked down at her one last time before jumping out of the bushes to join the group standing guard. She wanted to scream for him, but her voice caught in her throat, and instead grabbed the hands of both, Toboe and Mai.

Akira, who had once been watching her twin sister, looked at the younger wolf before settling against Sai's chest. "We'll be fine." She whispered, and felt Sai strengthen his hold on her waist. Cheza looked on ahead, but her hand rested warmly, comfortingly, in Kimi's shoulder.

Akina stood still between Kiba and Kiyoshi, she could smell the adrenaline on the human boy, and the dread that came before a battle. He had grown between fights, and had joined in them when he was old enough to wield the dagger he now held without his hand trembling.

Kiba was as quiet as she was, as the rest of the group was. The forest around them kept silent and she could hear the blood run through the white wolf's veins from where she stood, the distance between them was not an obstacle.

The pounding of the hooves became a thunderous roar, loud enough for Kiyoshi's human ears to hear. His honeyed gaze narrowed, the gentleness in them all but faded away, his knees bent, his arms tensed and the dagger in his hand shined with the glow of morning.

The horses swept past the barrier of trees, out from the cover of shadows into the blinding light. Five, Kiyoshi's mind whispered before reason was replaced by instinct as he moved in for the first strike. Akina leaped over him, fangs bared and fur bristled, She spooked the first horse, landing on the human riding it just to leap again into the one behind it, front paws crashed against the man's shoulders, and the momentum sent them both down into the snow.

A small, lithe body darted from the rebelling first horse and into Kiyoshi; with a surprised gasp, he lost his footing and fell backwards, he raised his dagger to his attacker's neck at the same time his hand stopped the smaller wrist that held a knife that matched that of the rider currently under Kiba's snarling form. Fierce grey eyes bore down into his own while a honey-shaded face with cheeks bordered in pale beige markings became visible through the flying snow and blurring movements.

Thanks to his everyday interaction with wolves, he was quick to react; upon impact he swung one leg in an arch to haul his body over that side, and successfully pinned his attacker to the ground with a surprised gasp.

Kiba attacked as soon as the group came into view, colliding head-first into the rider, who stopped his fangs with the metal of the knife he carried. Tsume paid no mind to the heap the white wolf and the rider closest to him had made and forced the thoughts of brown colored wolves into the back of his mind the moment he jumped forward to nip at the horse's front legs, making it rear up in the air.

Blue and Hige were lost in a fight of their own, trying to find an opening to attack the last human, who wielded a spear that kept them both at bay.

"Stop!" A new voice commanded sharply a sixth horse appeared. Its rider's hair graying with age denoted more years and thus more experience. He stared at the group with collected grey eyes. "We mean no harm to wolves," His eyes swept over Kiyoshi, the sparkle of surprise well hidden. "Or those that travel with them."

Kiba let out a warning growl, but got down from his target's chest, followed shortly by the rest. The five other humans stood up, and looked at the group of four wolves and human with wary eyes.

Kiyoshi moved towards Akina, his steps followed by a soundless quality that seemed abnormal for a human. His honeyed eyes moved and locked on the figure that had attacked him. The surprise of what met his eyes was like a punch in the gut; it was a girl, probably younger than he was by one year or two, wearing beige pants and black shirt, both made out of what seemed to be wool. A warm looking cloak adorned her shoulders, the hem of it trimmed in ivory. Her eyes were cool, but wary upon his.

The other man with the grey eyes stared at the strange group with veiled curiosity; the white wolf moved to stand next to the crimson female, and he didn't have to be an expert to know that those two were the highest bet to alphas. The male's golden gaze never left the newcomers, he was still tense and his hair still bristled. The crimson female mirrored him, but her icy eyes constantly darted from one stranger to the next, keeping the rest of her group in the edge of her vision as her eyes moved.

There was another pair, a black and a sandy wolf, standing to his left. The sandy one stood slightly in front of the black one, who stared at him without malice. The grey wolf in front of him, however, was another story. He knew that it was mere luck and natural curiosity that kept him where he was and not under the wolf's bulky build.

He studied the boy last, wonder growing steadily inside him; it was a rare occurrence, he mused, to see a pack of wolves accepting a human boy into their ranks. And by the way the crimson wolf, a female, kept him in her sight most of the time told him much about how close knitted they were. He sighed heavily, feeling still the tense air between his clan and the group of wolves and human.

"I suppose introductions are in order," he began softly, watching the crimson female relaxing slowly, while the black one looked at him curiously. The rest, however, still regarded him with unveiled suspicion. "I am Raito, leader of the clan." His hand fell on the youngest and only female of the group, who jumped, startled. "This is my daughter, Misha. That is Hatsumaru." He signaled at the man with the spear. "Kyosuke." He then gestured to the man who had faced Akina. "Shin." The man who had used the knife to stop Kiba's fangs. "And lastly Jin." Who was the man Tsume had taken on.

Akina's wolf form was replaced by her human one, and the rest followed her example, but none spoke until the rustle of leaves announced Akira's presence, who was followed shortly by Sai and the three younger wolves. "I'm Akira," she told them kindly. "And this is my mate, Sai."

She nudged her sister with an elbow, smiling sweetly when Akina raised one eyebrow. "I'm Akina." She finally said after sighing. "And this is Kiba." She continued, pointing at the male next to her with her thumb.

"I'm Kiyoshi," The honey-eyed boy quipped, looking much more friendly. "That is Tsume," He signaled at the grey wolf, who was scowling. "And those three are Mai, Toboe and Kimi." He finished when the last three wolves approached the group.

Cheza came last, moving to stand next to Kiba, looking at the new humans with curious, but gentle, unseeing eyes. "This one is Cheza." She introduced herself, smiling like she often did.

Raito looked at the group, it was in no way a normal wolf pack and the fact that two humans traveled with them made it even more bizarre. "Why don't you come with us?" He questioned the group, next to him, his daughter gasped. "We can offer you food, and a place to pass a warm night."

Kiba was about to open his mouth, to decline the human's offer, when Akina stepped on in front of him. "We'll gladly take it." And promptly took the air from his words. He frowned at her, the intent of questioning her clear as he grabbed her shoulder, but he remained silent when Akina half turned towards him. Her icy eyes told him not to question her, but how could he not? Humans and wolves had never been on good terms, so how could she trust them so easily?

"We shall not go." He whispered to her, low enough so that only she could hear. He saw the humans starting to move, Kiyoshi talking actively with Raito and trying to drag his daughter, Misha, into the conversation. Blue and Hige followed closely behind, the half-wolf's contentment could be easily palpable in the way she smiled, in the way her eyes shone.

Sai and Akira were right behind the other couple, walking side by side with Sai's arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Tsume had taken a protesting Kimi into his arms, grumbling profanities as he followed, Mai and Toboe tagging along, each holding one of Cheza's hands.

Akina made no move to follow, instead she remained still, her eyes locked into his own, underneath the determination, the sheer defiance, he saw the slice of pain, of sorrow. "Akina?"

She sighed, looking at the rest of their group and the new humans, some of which were waving at them to follow. "I believe it is time." She whispered, just as quietly as he had, melancholic thoughtfulness had fallen over her form as she looked ahead. She turned towards him again, her lips in a small, wavering smile. "Will you come with me?"

Kiba looked at her, but she didn't elaborate on her earlier statement and the blasted air of nostalgia continued to loom over her. With a sigh, he gave in. "I will." He told her quietly, with grateful eyes, she extended her hand to him; on her lips a beautiful sad smile shone true. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance, though he couldn't understand the reason of the sadness he had seen within her eyes. Akina turned, walking towards the group she held her head high, her expression calm and her sight forward but her heart wept the tears that her eyes would never shed.

**She knew that an inevitable parting would come with dawn.**

* * *

_Gasp! Cliffhanger! Run everyone...not._

_Well, that was part B of the tenth chapter, we are nearing 60 revieeews! That's sooo great. And you are probably dreading, next chapter will mark a separation, I wonder between who...? Anyways, remember to give your thoughts and opinions to this learning authoress, please.  
_

_Next chapter: _**_Chapter Twelve; The Everlasting Bonds_  
**


	12. Dawn of Farewells

_Lol, here's chapter 11._

_I apologize for any mistakes in the chapter, as well as the lack of responses to reviews, but I don't have much time latetly._

_(That's also why it's taking so looong to update).  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Dawn of Farewells.**

The human's dwelling place, the one they had chosen as their little nomad village, was certainly not like an oasis in a dessert. The land was just as barren and snow covered as the rest of the path they had traveled so far. It was to be expected, Kiba mused as he looked over the small makeshift village, after all, the winters had been harsher and harsher as the years went by; the forests were mostly dead by now, and only sheer luck would bring hunting game right to their current location.

Their hunting trip, that had taken them a few hours away from their actual village, was the reason they had met in the first place.

The village consisted of around twenty different tents; one family resided within each one, with Raito's being right in the center of them. The small village was lively with movement and voices, the smallest children played around in the snow, closely followed by the resident wolf pups that had taken life with them in stride, while the mothers looked carefully over them, occasionally chatting with the human mothers. They seemed at ease with one another, and most of the wolves had some kind of weariness set into their eyes and the curve of their backs.

"There are a lot of wolves." He heard Toboe's comment almost absent minded.

"Yeah, there are," Shin grinned, arching his back lazily as he surveyed his home. "Most are tired from being shot at."

"I suppose that can tire anybody," Blue said sagely.

"Yes." This time it was Raito, who spoke half somberly and half resigned. He turned to his daughter then, and smiled gently. "Misha, go get some food for our guests, please."

Misha nodded and turned around towards the left corner of the tents. A few feet away from her original spot she looked over her shoulder and quirked one eyebrow at Kiyoshi. "Coming?"

Kiyoshi smiled. "Sure."

Kiba slid his gaze towards Akina, whose eyes followed the back of the two youngsters. The blue of her eyes was light, but restless, hiding some kind of raging emotion with a cloak of calm. At that moment he knew that the red's thoughts were miles away from them, lost somewhere that was perhaps half memory, and half future vision.

With a brief closing of eyes, she turned her attention back to the rest of the group; she didn't take long to catch his gaze with her own, upon the contact, a tentative smiled curled just at the corner of her lips just as the shadows within her eyes deepened, turning her eyes dark with sorrow for just a moment. Then it was gone, and no emotion escaped through the icy blue of her irises.

Night fell quickly over them, and by the time the moon made its appearance in the velvet sky, all were seated around the fire crackling within Raito's tent. Among the incessant chatter of mainly the young ones and the humans, Akira lowered her gaze to the floor in worry and despair, but managed to smile weakly when Sai's hand curled around her own and tightened in comfort and strength.

Sai cleared his throat, loudly, and caught everyone's attention. "We have something important to tell you guys."

Questioning glances were directed at them, but Kiba's sharp eyes slid from them, to the red haired girl sitting next to him. With a start, he realized that her gaze was downcast and for the first time he was able to see what she could no longer hide; raw pain and a deep, deep sadness. With surprised eyes, he looked at Akira, and with a jolt he saw the same tortured gaze in her eyes.

Sai was composed, but his body strained, as he continued. "Akira is carrying pups, so we decided to stop traveling and settle down."

The shocked silence was broken by Raito, who looked at the pair in understanding. "You are welcomed to stay with us, if you want." He looked around the others, and smiled as brightly as he could given the circumstances. "And that extends to everyone as well, in case you decide to stop."

"I will go on," Kiba stated, followed by nods of the other males, Blue, Kimi and Mai. Cheza looked at Kiba, and then smiled softly.

"I…" Kiyoshi started hesitantly, his gaze moving from Akira and Sai, to Akina and finally to Misha.

"I believe it would be best if you stayed, Kiyoshi." Akina told him softly, her gaze still on the floor. "Here you have a chance for the life you should lead."

"Then," He continued, gazing at the rest of the pack. "I shall stay." Unnoticed, a small relieved sigh escaped from Misha's lips.

All eyes turned to Akina next, whose eyes were by then hidden by her bangs. "When do you plan to depart?" She questioned softly.

With his heart all the way down to the floor, he wished for the eyes that wouldn't meet his own. "At dawn."

"I'll have my answer by then." She stated quietly, then raised and left the tent. Kiyoshi and Akira looked at each other shortly, before nodding in understanding and following after her.

Silence reigned mostly afterwards, Mai and Toboe tried to talk as normally as they could with pain weighting down their hearts, usually telling Cheza, who sat with them, anecdotes about the life they had led before, and what they would do once they reached paradise. Kimi was quiet in her spot between Mai and Tsume, smiling with a faraway look in her eyes as the pups chatted away the time. Tsume said nothing but remained by Kimi's side, her silent support as her original pack started falling apart. Hige and Blue approached Sai to congratulate him, and conversation started smoothly after one of Hige's perverted remarks. Raito and Misha were talking quietly in a corner.

By the time Kiyoshi came back inside, Mai and Toboe were already sleeping, Cheza caressing their hair gently, Raito and Misha were sleeping as well and Kiyoshi was careful not to make noise as he settled down between Toboe and Misha. Blue and Hige had returned to their original place and were chatting quietly, with Blue looking flustered for some –not so- strange reason. Sai waited in silence for Akira's return, while Kimi's head had fallen on Tsume's shoulder during her sleep. The grey wolf didn't exactly look comfortable, but did nothing to remove her from his person.

Akira returned a few hours after Kiyoshi. Sai enveloped her quietly in his arms and kissed her forehead. Shortly after they were both asleep. Looking around camp, Kiba noticed that Hige and Blue and also fallen asleep and Hige was even snoring slightly. Tsume was not asleep, but close, as his head started to tilt just a little towards Kimi's head.

While waiting for the other red to return, Kiba too, fell asleep. He was taken near consciousness by the sound of the tent's flap being moved, and definitely awakened when Akina laid down next to him and buried her face against his back, her whole body trembled and shook as her hands fisted on the back of his jacket, but there was no salty smell coming from her. She hadn't cried.

Gently, he turned around and gathered her in his arms, with one hand on the back of her head and the other half-circling her waist he drew her against him until her forehead rested against his collarbone.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She whispered.

"It's okay." He answered her softly as he buried his nose in her hair, which smelt of earth and snow.

He didn't know if her actions were because she had chosen to remain here with her siblings and leave him, or because she had decided to go on with him and needed comfort because she was leaving her family behind.

He fervently and selfishly wished for it to be the latter.

By the time he awoke again, dawn was minutes shy of breaking, but Akina was already gone, the space she had occupied next to him had gone cold, and he wondered if it would remain so for the rest of his life.

Everyone started to wake up, and last minute preparations for their departure started. Raito gave them food, bottled water and a few wool blankets, all of which they took gratefully. The sun was over the mountains, and there was still no sign of Akina, and he was starting to wonder if she was just waiting for him to leave to come back, and the mere thought of departing without seeing her one last time started to gnaw at his heart.

Akira and Kiyoshi said nothing, and didn't look worried, just sad and resigned. Akira noticed his perturbed gaze and with a sad smile took his arm and guided him away from the others.

"Akina?" He asked when he could no longer hold himself back.

"She'll come, after she has fought with herself," She started quietly. "She can't take goodbyes well, not after the night in which Kiyoshi's parents were killed along with our brother." Upon his prolonged silence, Akira continued. "Akito was her strength, her rock. When we lost him, she lost herself as well. I was not as nearly as close to him as she was; I always depended on her more. Always have. But his death shattered her, and she changed because she wouldn't let the wounds heal. In some part of her heart, she probably blames herself, because she was not strong enough, brave enough, to fight as he had."

"And now she's brave to the point of foolishness." He stated quietly.

"Yeah, she is and too selfless." Akira continued with a heavy smile. "She took it as her duty to protect us, and has chosen duty over so many other things."

"She has chosen to stay?" He couldn't help but ask, dread growing in his heart.

"She told me nothing about it," Akira answered with weakened smile. "But I believe one can only be so selfless, and even Akina has her limits." Her smile wavered, the expression on her eyes turned bittersweet. "I know my sister, and I know she has chosen by now, even if I don't know what that choice is." Kiba looked down towards the floor, wondering, wishing. "And here she comes."

Kiba looked up at once, and his gaze fell upon Akira's twin sister, who seemed to be telling something to Sai quite seriously. Akira didn't wait long and ran to join them, and Kiyoshi noted the family reunion and went as well.

The three 'siblings' started to talk in hurried, soft tones, Akina's face changing from strained to sad to bittersweet as regret settled into her eyes. Kiyoshi placed his hand on her shoulder, and spoke to her with nostalgia in his eyes but a smile blooming in his lips. Akira nodded her head at something her older twin said, eyes clouding with tears as she raised her hands to hold Akira's face between her palms, a smile tugged her lips upwards in a smile as well.

Looking at them as they interacted, Kiba got the feeling of what her choice had been and looked down at the snow covered floor with a frown. Even if she stayed, he knew he would go on without her. This call that made him search for paradise was stronger than anything else he could feel, even stronger than his wish to remain with her. But he knew, that without her, nothing would ever be the same.

Not wanting to say goodbye, he started to walk away, the others way too busy with their goodbye and last comments to those that stayed –between them the one that was currently torturing him- to notice his retreating figure. He knew they would catch up later, following the trail he left behind.

He stopped just after the first line of trees, sitting atop a boulder, not that different from the one he had laid next to Akina on that night, which now seemed to be so far away.

The echo of steps reached his ears, but he ignored it. The sound only signaled one member of the pack, who probably came to know what was wrong with him, but at the moment the last thing he wanted was to have a heart to heart chat with anyone.

That is, until the wind shifted and brought the smell of forests, earth and storms to his nose. His eyes snapped open and he righted himself quickly, staring with disbelief into those icy eyes he had come to know so well. "Yo." The owner smiled at him.

"Why?" He barely managed to say.

Akina looked confused. "Why what?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" He elaborated his question.

"Someone promised me he would show me paradise," Akina reminded him with a ghostly grin.

"You didn't believe in paradise." Kiba retorted.

"I still doubt its existence, but I believe in the promise this someone made to me," Akina explained to him. "That's why I'm here, with you."

Moved into action rather than words, Kiba reached for her faster than both could have predicted. His hand sneaked to the back of her neck and he was pulling her towards him before she even had the time to react. His lips fell on hers, and she responded in kind at the contact.

Hadn't his thoughts gone with the winter breeze, he would have relished in the knowledge of her fast acceptance, but he was far too gone and far into the kiss to even let that thought register in his mind.

_**He only knew she was here, with him and so she would remain.**_


	13. Downward Spiral

_It's been a long time since I uploaded anything, so this one was due, wasn't it? Horribly late it was, though. I apologize for my constant tardiness, but college has been hetic and I've been reading more than I ever had in my life...it's been enlightening, at the very least._

_Anyways, I recomend a box of tissues, for there is full-blown angst ahead! _

* * *

**Chapter Twelve; Downward Spiral**

They found three humans and a mode of transportation by the time night fell.

The humans in question were Quent Yaiden, who was looking worse for wear than any of them put together, Cher Degré and Hubb Lebowski. Blue had instantly settled with her once master, looking worriedly at the man who appeared unconscious and feverish, Hige right beside her.

Toboe and Mai also settled at the back of the vehicle, both looking somewhat saddened from Blue to the human man. Kimi was sitting next to her sister, leaning against the cold metal wall, Tsume across from her, trying to act as if he wasn't looking at her every five seconds.

Kiba, Cheza and Akina were near the front seats, Cheza snoozing slightly next to the white wolf, who had thrown a blanket over her. Akina was looking vacantly at some point, trying not to fall asleep and thus into some embarrassing position. Cher was sitting in the copilot's seat, while Hubb was behind the wheel.

"It seems like the world is ending." Cher said quietly, more to herself than to the rest, as she looked out the window to the thundering clouds, the Book of the Moon laid in her lap.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Akina muttered, closing her eyes for a second and raising her head then resting it against the doctor's seat. "You brought this on upon yourselves, you know."

"I guess we did." It was Hubb who responded with a solemn air.

"Of course you did." Akina retorted, then smirked somewhat. "You people make way too many mistakes, even when loved ones are involved."

"Shut it, brat." Cher hissed, wiring a snicker from the red head.

It was somewhat unsettling, Kiba mused as he looked at the other wolf from his place behind Hubb's seat, how easily Akina seemed to mingle with humans she barely knew and how difficult it had been to speak _decently_ to her at the beginning. They fought more often than they could have a normal conversation, not to say the fight they had at the very start. _'She grew up with humans, not with her own kind.' _He reminded himself, but the notion did little to settle the feelings growing steadily within him. Feelings he knew he didn't want to place a name on.

"We need to find a village," Blue whispered, looking at Quent. "He looks worse."

"Yeah, a village and decent food would be great." Mumbled Hige, placing a hand on Blue's shoulder.

"I hate to admit it," Akina said lightly, closing her eyes for just a moment. "But I agree with Hige about the food part."

"So do I," Hubb said, tapping his fingers on the wheel. "But I don't even _know_ where we are. Anyone knows?"

The silence that fell over them so suddenly could have passed as funny, if the need for an actual village wasn't so urgent.

"I can't recognize anything," Kiba said, for the first time since they had started traveling with the humans. "No smell, no sight, no sound. Everything just seems…dead."

"I don't know about the sound and smell part," Cher began, rubbing her hand over her arm. "But I agree about the sight. As far as I can see there is only snow, ice and thundering clouds."

"Wonderful." Tsume quipped sarcastically.

"Tsume, that's not helping." Kimi shot at him with a glare.

"Like anything we are doing right now helps." He growled back.

"Guys," Toboe called, looking from the female to the male who were engaged in a glaring contest. "Calm down, fighting each other won't help, _either_."

"We should stop, sniff around and see if we can find anything that would lead us to a village." Hige added, this time helpfully.

Hubb nodded and stopped the car. Those who were able to move freely around stepped outside into the freezing weather. "You humans should stay here, you'll only get lost and die." Kiba stated rather bluntly, at which Cher scowled but nodded nonetheless; what was the point of arguing when it was indeed the truth? The white wolf then turned to the rest of his kin. "Spread out, we'll regroup in an hour." The rest nodded and the next moment they were off.

Twenty minutes into their scouting a thick mist started to roll in, so thick that no one say Quent stagger outside the car and start walking away from it. Close to their meeting time, Akina found herself walking back between the rolling mist, the weather was cold enough to make her shiver even in her wolf form, and she was also pretty sure the tips of her fur were frozen stiff as well. He idea of snuggling up to Kiba for the rest of the trip to nowhere seemed like an excellent idea, same which made her grin.

She didn't know for how long they would have the luxury of the vehicle; after all they were bound to run out of gasoline sooner or later. After that, she doubted the humans would be strong enough to cross the frozen land on foot, and that posted a problem they hadn't considered. Even completely healthy, there was no way they could do it, and one of them wasn't exactly top shape.

So… what to do about them? The only option was to follow the path she had taken east until they stumbled on the small city she managed to see far across the distance. After that they would go on by themselves and they would have to stay, there was no other way.

She arrived at the car, and saw Cher and Hubb looking worriedly at every direction. "What's up?" She asked from her place a few meters away from them, taking on her human disguise.

Cher looked almost relieved to see her. "Quent left, we can't find him!"

Akina scowled. "Why are you humans so problematic?" She asked no one in particular. "I'll go look for him-" She was cut short by the sound of a firearm being shot, she turned to the direction of the sound sharply and cursed then sprinted off running. Vaguely she heard Hubb take off after her and telling the scientist to get inside the car.

When they arrived at the place and the mist cleared somewhat, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Darcia…" Akina whispered, her stomach clenching in fury and hate and fear. "Let Cheza go!" She howled enraged. Her eyes then traveled down and froze in her place.

"Quent!" Hobb shouted, having already sighted the body of the unmoving man on the floor, Toboe laid not far from him, a spot of read growing quickly on his back. Her icy eyes traveled back to Darcia, who was holding Cheza with one arm… and held a gun in his free hand. Her eyes widened and the snarl that escaped her lips was almost hysterical. She saw Darcia raise the arm that held the gun, and as he stared at them coldly he aimed at Hubb. He fired and she moved.

The sound of the shot rumbled around them, sending Hubb to the ground in a startled, but unscathed, heap close to Quent and Toboe. "Foolish wolf." He heard Darcia mutter, but when he looked up he was gone. Akina then knelt next to him and his shocked gaze locked on her calm blue eyes.

"Listen to me, detective." She told him quietly, holding a hand to one of her sides. His gaze left her own and instead moved to her side, where red was quickly escaping through her fingers and tainting the jacket she wore, he opened his mouth but Akina shook her head, silencing him. "There isn't much time. Wait for the rest to meet you here, tell them the direction I've taken, then I want you to go back to you woman and head east, eventually you'll reach a city."

"You are wounded." He muttered numbly.

Akina smiled. "This is nothing." She stood up, grimacing as she did. "Remember what I told you!" Were her parting words before she set off running after the man who had taken the flower maiden, and thus their only chance of reaching paradise.

Kiba and the rest reached Hubb shortly after, who was at that time crying silently next to the lifeless bodies of both, Toboe and Quent. The silence of the group as they stumbled upon the scene was deafening, then Blue's pained howl broke the stillness as she rushed over to them, Mai and Tsume right after her, with Kimi got on their heels.

Kiba stopped next to Hubb speechless, the detective wiped his tears and looked up at the male wolf at his side. "The red haired wolf took after the man who killed them and took Cheza, I believe she called him Darcia." Kiba clenched his hands and teeth. "The red wolf, she was injured as well."

His stomach dropped to the floor at the news. "How badly?" He asked urgently, looking at the human man.

"I don't know."

He shot after the direction Akina and Darcia had taken, the scent of her blood and the sight of it on the trail twisting his heart painfully. Blue pried herself from her master, hearing Hubb assure her he'll be buried accordingly and followed after Kiba with Hige and Mai, Kimi followed shortly after, casting a saddened gaze to the unmoving pup and the gray wolf standing silently next to him. Hubb gave the other man his privacy as he bid his last goodbye to the fallen wolf, when he was finished he approached the silent detective.

"Can you bury him?" He asked quietly.

"Sure." Hubb nodded. "Just help me getting them back to the car."

Kiba ran without stopping, without caring about the distance he had already crossed or the burning pain as his legs protested the strain he was putting them through. Not far behind ran the remaining group, without counting Tsume who was behind them and Akina, who was up ahead.

A tall icy cliff came into view, standing tall enough that it seemed to even break through the aurora borealis and stretch even father into the sky. He stopped and look up, trying to hear something, but all he got was their breathless pants and the eerie silence.

The wind had shifted and they had lost their trail, now they were at a loss where to go.

"Oh god, no…" Kimi mumbled her eyes wide as she started taking tentative steps towards the cliff. "Akina? Akina!!"

Kiba looked down, his eyes widened sharply and he was sprinting towards the cliff before he could even think about what he was doing. At the base of the cliff laid Akina, her back resting against the icy wall of the cliff. One hand was holding her side, where a spot of red, even bigger than her hand, had formed. There was blood on the snow, much more than the occasional small group that had led them the way there, the spots got larger the closer they were to her and the smaller one surrounding them growing in number as the others grew in size. There was also blood beside her, behind her and on the wall next to her head.

On the wall, drawn with her own blood was an arrow, pointing up the cliff. _'Darcia wolf, Cheza wounded' _was written messily on the smooth surface. Not really believing what he was seeing, he started to walk towards the red wolf, as Kimi and Mai started sobbing.

Her eyes were closed and in her face was a small smile that gave her face an air of peace. She looked as if she was just sleeping, with her hair softly brushing her forehead and cheeks as it was stirred by the chilly wind. He placed his hand on her cheek, as cold as the snow around them and the ice supporting her back, and he knew better.

Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against her own, cradling the back of her head with one hand. He separated slightly, just to duck his head and press his mouth to hers.

She didn't stir and a single tear ran down his cheek.

Leaving her lips, his eyes traveled to the wall next to her, down the message he had already seen. Close to the ground was the bloody imprint on her hand, placing his hand over the mark of her own, Kiba read the small letters: _'Paradise, you promised. I love you.'_

Within him, something broke as he gathered her in his arms and held her tightly, but no more tears ran down his cheeks.

"_**I love you, too." He whispered as he held her.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_The story is fast approaching the end, so stay tuned! And don't forget to leave your thoughts on you way out!_


	14. Break the Sky

_It's been sooooo long. I'm very sorry! But hey! I updated again!_

_Anyways, this is actually the last chapter, because I wanted a clear cut on the story...but seeing as it's quite depressing and in the anime we are shown a little epilogue... I might do the same thing. It depends on what you, my dear reviewers want. _

_Anyway, please do enjoy... and try not to cry too much._

_Tissues strongly suggested... again.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen; Break the Sky**

Darcia, in the mighty monstrosity he had become, was far stronger than any of them had ever thought possible. The fury and agony Kiba felt had made of the bloody fight nothing but a blur, those two emotions had made him careless and foolish and the companions, the friends, who had followed him all the way until then had suffered for his mistakes.

After Toboe, Mai had fallen victim to his greater strength, speed and years of experience. The young she-wolf had stood no chance against the man who had murdered the pup she had adored in ways only someone of her innocence could.

Mai was in no way a fighter, if something she hated blood and tearing through skin. Even hunting for food had been a necessary torture.

Even so, she had launched herself at Darcia with a kind of hate she had never felt before; not for the pack that abandoned her sick mother to her own devices when she was nothing but a pup. Not the father who had been too selfish and cowardly to fight for them. Not for the humans that had treated them badly, thinking them stray dogs. Not for the cruel world that had stolen her mother from her.

But clearly, she was no match for the older...monster. He had met her attack easily and grabbed her throat. Before any of them could have reacted, he had crushed her windpipe beneath his fangs and then dropped her lifeless form to the snowy ground that grew a vivid red rapidly.

Hige and Blue sprung to action next as he found himself busy trying to hold Kimi back. She was way better than her sister; she was fast, her reaction time was excellent but her experience was in no way above Darcia's.

They didn't need another useless death.

But death happened again as Blue and Hige fell to Darcia's might. He had killed Blue without though or remorse and left Hige to bleed himself to death as Kiba found himself following Kimi helplessly as the younger wolf had taken after the escaping Darcia.

It was Tsume who found Hige and put him out of his misery, ending his life with his own hands.

When Tsume caught up to Kiba, he knew both of them had been too late to save Kimi's life. Darcia had stopped running after Cheza's trail, and instead looked at the white wolf as he held Kimi as she bled her life away.

One look at Kimi's shreded shoulder and side of the neck told him she didn't have much time left. With a careless twist of his head, Darcia dropped Kimi to the snow. Then he dedicated a long, mocking gaze to the two alpha males, and turned around.

His heart filled with as much sorrow as it was capable of after Akina's death, Kiba gazed upon the gray wolf as he made his way to the fallen Kimi, shaking and crying without shame. He knelt beside the red-stained snow, and turned her around gently. Kimi was still alive, but her breathing was coming out in short, quick gasps that made small clouds in the frigid air.

"Tsume?" Her voice was barely over a whisper. Her warm honeyed eyes were far away, unseeing.

"Yes." Tsume barely managed to choke out through his tears as he gathered her closer, holding her more tightly. He had already lost Toboe, now he was losing Kimi too. "It's me."

The darned girl had the audacity to smile at him, even as her life continued to flow unhindered through her veins. "Are you crying?"

Tsume scoffed, or tried to. "Of course not."

Kimi's eyes closed, but her smile remained. "Good." Her hand sought his, and when Tsume finished the job for her, she clutched it weakly. "I'll see you soon, you know? In paradise, I'm sure of it."

"So am I." Tsume admitted quietly as Kimi sighed one last time, before going slack in his arms. Tsume looked down at the girl one last time, before resting her on the snow carefully. "I'll see you soon." He mumbled to her unmoving form before running after Darcia, Kiba hot in his heels.

And just as he'd said to Kimi, Tsume was the next one to fall. But did so fighting heroically as the rest had done. After Kiba had left him back in order to pursue Darcia, he had allowed himself a little smile as he closed his eyes one last time. "I'm coming Kimi. Toboe." His whispered voice went unheard in the roaring wind and falling snow.

Kiba caught up with Darcia, who by the time was holding Cheza unmoving in his jaws. As he'd done with Kimi before, he tossed her to the side like a broken doll.

The fight was fast and furious; fangs sinking and ripping flesh and fur, claws digging in the snow and scratching at the other opponent. Snow flew everywhere in the storm of movement, as did the blood that splattered on the white colored floor, growing lighter from deep red to an almost pinkish shade.

But no matter how fast he moved, or how hard he bit, Kiba knew that not even he was match for such creature. Darcia was not human, and was not wolf. Somehow he was something better, and more evil, than both together.

Finally he fell to the ground, defeated. As he waited for the killing blow, however, something else caught the dark wolf's attention and he moved away from his fallen form. Kiba's eyes closed for a moment, until he heard Darcia's howl. "Paradise! I've reached paradise!"

His eyes opened wearily, finding Darcia who stood before something he could not see. Then, to his confused eyes, Darcia let out a shriek of pain and terror before meeting his own end.

With effort, he slid through the ground and freezing snow towards Cheza, who received him with care. With the flower maiden he met his own death, as she became tiny seeds that flew away in the wind. Those seeds would be the ones to return life to the barren earth.

As the white wolf's eyes closed, the smell of forests and storms reached him, and enveloped him. The familiar scent, once lost, filled him with a happiness he hadn't known before.

"_**Kiba," A voice whispered his name tenderly. "Paradise, you promised."**_


	15. Epilogue: Tell me What the Rain Knows

There were times when I thought I would never finish this. Today, after what? Eight years? It has finally come to an end.

Thanks to all that bore with my very low updating, and who despite all followed this one to the end.

Yoru Inu

* * *

Shiraishi Akina was not what one would call exactly normal.

She had an unhealthy amount of arrogance, was aloof, kept mostly to herself, carried a no-nonsense aura and never in her twenty one years of life had she been seen with a boyfriend. Or shown interest in a man.

She had always her nose in a book, most likely a novel with werewolves, or was drawing a wolf. She specially favored white ones.

But Blue, the dark-skinned, blue-eyed beauty who considered herself her closest friend and partner in crime during those long teenage years of pranks, had stopped worrying over her red hared friend's lack of love-life long since.

She remembers that one conversation a little too well.

_"Hey, Kina." She had asked nonchalantly once, when they were on their last year of high school. "Are you, by any chance, gay?"_

_Akina had looked at her with her typical apathic face, but confusion shined in the depths of her icy blue eyes. "No, why?"_

_Blue shrugged, smiling slightly. "I just wondered. You've never had a boyfriend, or shown interest in a boy."_

_Akina blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "I've liked boys."_

_Her friend didn't know if she should have laughed or snorted, instead she gently punched the red's shoulder. "For what? Two weeks at the most, then you never mention them again."_

_Akina didn't say anything for a long while, she simply returned to reading her book. Blue had thought the topic forgotten until Akina looked up again and her gaze locked with hers. __"I think… I'm waiting."_

_"For what?"_

_For a moment, Akina's eyes went far away. For that single moment she had the eyes of another person; wilder, stronger. More passionate, less hesitant. Then it faded as quick as it had come, and Akina was left looking quite confused. "I'm not sure. The right guy, I suppose?"_

_If Blue had known her friend less, she would have believed Kina a romantic. The type that spluttered such non-sense as "meant to be", or "love at first sight". But she did not have a single romantic bone in her slender body._

Akina had always had a kind of eerie feel to her; as children, when they played about being something else, Blue usually picked a human thing: being a nurse, a mother, policewoman, model. But not Kina, there was a sole thing she always wanted to be; a wolf.

As teens, when those games had been long forgotten, she started to dream of wolves, specially a white one, and of a man she could never summon the look of his face when awake.

But she never forgot the feel of his arms around her, the weight of his lips upon her own.

Nor the cold, untrusting gaze that both, man and wolf, shared.

"It's raining again." Blue's soft voice broke the red haired woman's thoughts as she came to stand next to her, looking through the opened doors to the cloudy day that met them after their classes had ended for the day.

"Indeed." Akina answered, lost in her own thoughts. That part of her that was wild, that thirsted for freedom as if it was water, loved the rain. It tried to remind her of things lost forgotten, things that the human Akina did not know, but longed to learn.

The two females left the building and the campus, running through the rain. Blue had her coat over her head, but Akina was careless if her hair ended up soaked. It's brilliant red shade turned as dark and spilled blood as it fell in plastered waves over her neck, shoulders, cheeks and forehead.

They arrived at the local Coffee shop and headed to the counter to ask for two cups of hot chocolate. While Blue talked to the woman behind the counter, who possessed hair a similar shade to Akina's own, Akina's own icy eyes focused once more on the portrait on the far wall in front of her.

It consisted of one couple, and even though the photo was certainly old and faded by then, and in black and white, Akina found the woman's resemblance to her oddly painful.

Blue, who had noted the fact that her friend was once more in her own little world, nuddged with one elbow. When Akina turned to her the blue-eyed, dark-skinned beauty held her cup of chocolate to her.

As they turned towards the table, something in the corner of her eye caught the red-haired young woman's attention. It was a boy, no more than thirteen years old, walking outside. An umbrella in one hand, and the thing that had caught her attention on the other; it was a bouquet of flowers. White as snow, as the wolf in her dreams, and with long curling petals.

They made something twist in her stomach, a ghost of a memory that fought back to the surface of her mind just to sink again.

She never saw the young man looking at the same boy with the bouquet of flowers.

The crash was unavoidable. Her cup of hot chocolate went tumbling into the man as the impact nearly sent Akina on her behind to the floor. Her fall was stopped by a strong, long hand that wrapped about her wrist.

She opened her eyes, which she never noted had closed in the first time, and looked at the stranger that had broken her fall. The first thing she noted was the dark, dripping stain in his jacket.

Akina blushed, righted herself and bowed lowly. "I'm so sorry, I did not look where I was going."

The man in question looked at her with clear, nearly turquoise eyes. They were filled with laughter. "Neither was I."

"Please, let me make it up to you!" Akina said, looking at his face, then at the stain.

The man seemed to think it over. "What about a cup of coffee and some company until the rain passes?" He said slowly, gently. In his chest, his heart was doing summersaults.

Kina smiled, a bit shyly. "Sure."

The man held his hand to shake. "I'm Kiba, by the way."

"Akina." She answered, shaking his hand.

_Outside, the rain continued to fall, whispering; a promise, long made, had finally been fulfilled._


End file.
